No Happy Ending
by chachingmel123
Summary: Taken from the episode 'No Such Luck'. What if one of the neighbours saw Lincoln when he was sleeping outside and called the police? This triggered events that none of the Loud House family could have seen.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Taken from the episode 'No Such Luck'. What if one of the neighbours saw Lincoln when he was sleeping outside and called the police? This triggered events that none of the Loud House family could have seen.

UPDATE: 20/04/2018- the next chapter has been written I just need to correct some thing's from this chapter.

I do not own the Loud House.

Enjoy!

Lincoln Loud could not believe what was happening to him.

He just played on Lynn superstition and couldn't help himself and used the family superstition to get them to leave him alone.

And now he was paying for it.

He didn't realise, how serious his family took their superstitions.

And what was worse, was that his own dog kicked him out of his own house, because he too believed he was bad luck.

He had no choice but to sleep outside in the night.

He should be gratefully that it wasn't wet.

He gathered a few leaves and slept on them, wishing he was back inside his comfortable bed.

He had no idea that two women where walking down the street.

Miss James and Miss Susan, could be described as the local gossipers.

You could say that the reason why everybody was so wary whenever of the Loud family appearing at a store or at the public Pool, was because of them.

However, there was a great difference between them and normal Gossipers.

They, unlike normal Gossipers, always had some actually proof whenever they gossiped.

They both were just coming back from their lady's night out when they saw him.

"My word. Isn't that Lincoln Loud?" Miss James said.

Her fellow gossip woman, eyes immediately went to where she was looking and gasped.

"Miss James, please tell you're not the only one seeing a child in his Pj's sleeping outside on a bed of leaves!" Miss Susan said.

"No. I see him too" Miss James said, they then got closer and to their horror, the child was still there.

It wasn't just a log or leaves made to look a child because there was no light but an actual child.

They both stared as Lincoln Loud snoring, unaware of the fact that he was being watched.

"I know the Loud House are very loud but they wouldn't..." Miss James began.

"of course, not. Miss James" Miss Susan said, "The Loud House may be many things but they wouldn't abuse one of their own. Perhaps nobody was is at home, when he came back from school"

They both hoped.

But how do you explain the PJ'S he was wearing?

"Maybe, we should take a peek. Just to be safe" Said, Miss James, luckily one of the loud children brought a ladder out and left it.

"Maybe, a peek" Said, Miss Susan, then they both walked up to the front of the house and looked through the windows.

They had never actually been into the Loud House before, so they did not know the layout of the house, but it didn't take them long to figure it out.

The bedrooms were upstairs.

Miss Sausan helped Miss James stabilise the ladder as she looked into the upper windows.

Miss James squinted her eyes, only to be absolutely horrified.

There were children in there!

She took a picture on her phone and then came down.

"So?" Miss Sausan said.

"We need to check all the windows at the top" Miss James said, she did not want to think about it.

And they did, each room was filled with either Loud Siblings or the Parents fast asleep.

Miss James took a picture of all of it along with Lincoln who continued to sleep on a bed of leaves.

"So?" Miss Sausan said.

"I'm calling the Police" Miss James said, walking out of the backyard, her fellow gossip women eyes were wide. "Everybody. but that poor boy is inside! They are all fast asleep in their comfortable beds! Who knows how he got outside!"

She showed her friend the pictures and she too gasped.

They walked down the street as she phoned the Police.

#Police Station#

It was so late at night, that most of them had pretty much want home.

Suddenly one of the phones rang.

"Hello? Officer John speaking." Said, a man with a bushy moustache.

What he heard next astounded him.

"Hold on, Miss James. Perhaps, there is some kind of mistake?" The officer said, "I know the Loud Family and they are no child abusers"

The voice in his ears got louder until he had no choice but to say.

"Okay, I and my partner will take a quick look at the House" the office grumbled.

"What's up, John?" Said, his partner Officer Joes.

"We need to drive by the Loud House. Apparently, Miss James, think's there is something serious going on." Said, Office Johns.

"Are you serious?' His partner said, they all know how wild that Family was, it was impossible to control all of them.

One of their youngest was often seen eating out of a trashcan or eating dirt, sometimes both.

"Well, we have to go. Just to say we did something." Office John said.

They both sighed and got their jackets on.

But who was driving?

#An Hour Later#

"We're, here." Office Joes said.

They both looked out of the window and saw the house was a mess like usual.

How do you even get a bike onto the rooftop?

"Miss James said, that we need to drive to the back of the house" Office John said, knowing they were both doing it to humour her.

They both shrugged as they drove to the back, only to get quite a shock.

Yes, the garden was messy but both of their eyes found themselves glue to the 11-year-old boy in his PJ's sleeping outside on a bed of leaves.

They both looked at each other to make sure they were both seeing the same thing.

Just then Miss James sent them a file containing all the picture's she had taken, confirming that the rest of the family were indeed inside the house while Lincoln was asleep, outside, for some reason.

They two Policemen took their own pictures, before parking and got out, walking to the front of the house.

Officer Joes rang the doorbell.

He kept ringing the doorbell until somebody actually came, he know all too well what people were like at this time of the night.

"Come*yawn*-in" Said an adult males voice, they were both soon facing the father of the family.

Lynn Loud Senior.

And boy did the man, look like he needed a rest.

"Yes?" The man said he was too tired to even realise that the police were in front of him.

"We are just doing a quick check-up." Said, Officer John. "Is everything okay in your home?"

"Yeah," The man said.

"Are you sure?" Office Joes said because the man's own son was sleeping in the back garden. "We were told that your son is sleeping out back"

"Huh? *yawns* We told him to sleep there because we didn't *yawn* want *yawn* to catch his bad luck" The man said, the man was so out of it that he didn't realise what was actually happening.

The Policemen were shocked.

"Is that all?" The man said.

"That is all" Officer Joes said, "Have a good night"

The man then shut the door and both of them walked away.

They found their car and drove to the police station

When it was early in the morning they came back, only to be shocked that the boy was still asleep outside.

Then Lincoln Loud woke up and made his way sleepily to the front door only to find it was locked.

Then the two Policemen witness a shocking scene.

Lincoln breakfast was handed to him through a cat flap, the hand on the plate showed that there was indeed somebody at home.

They took pictures.

Things weren't looking good for the Loud Family especially when Lincoln put his head through the cat flap and the police through a microphone heard every single word before the poor child head was pushed outside.

Seriously the family believed he was bad luck?

Was that enough reason to lock a child outside and serve him his breakfast through a cat flap?

Pictures of Lincoln looking sad were taken.

Later that day, they all saw Lincoln find a Bullhorn and then move to the front of the house, they did not even need to drive to the front of the house, the Horn was so loud that they heard everything.

"ATTENTION. LOUD FAMILY" Lincoln said before the terrible sound of the bullhorn was heard and they all took a second for it to leave. "I have a confession to make"

The policemen could imagine the whole family looking out of the windows.

"Contrary to popular belief. I am not bad luck" Lincoln said, the Policemen nodded but what he said next shocked him. "I just wanted you guys to believe that, so I can have some alone time. It was a really selfish thing for me to do and we all need to support each other. I'm really sorry."

Was the child blaming himself for the neglect?

It was common for this to happen when a child was neglected.

It was looking more like a very serious case by the second.

Something was said which they couldn't hear but they all could hear Lincoln on the bullhorn telling somebody to go back inside and the family's loud refusal to let their own flesh and blood, back into the house.

They wouldn't have believed it, if they hadn't heard it and recorded it on tape.

When it was clear the discussion was over, they drove away, heading back to their police station.

Everything they had seen and heard, left them with one conclusion.

And it wasn't good.

So, the Head of Police was very surprised when two of his police officers came to him with grave looks.

And a shocking discovery.

"Lincoln Loud? Neglected!?' The man said, sure he know that because the house had so many kid's that it was very hard to give them equal love, but he wouldn't go as far as to call even one of them abused.

"I know it's hard to believe Chief but yesterday we were tipped off that Lincoln Loud was sleeping in the back garden while the rest were asleep in the house," office Joes said, handing over the pictures from Miss James and the ones he took himself. "We even paid a visit to the house and even his father acknowledged to his own son was sleeping outside"

The Chief looked at the images in front of him and was stunned to see in fact Lincoln Loud was sleeping on a pile of leaves while everybody else were comfortable in their own beds.

It was not looking good for the family.

"Then we returned in the morning" Office John said. "The boy was still there and when he finally woke up and tried the door, it was locked. His breakfast was pushed through a cat flap and he was told he was bad luck"

The pictures were shown to the man as well and the man had a look of shock on his face, there was indeed a plate full of cereal near the cat flap, and the end picture was Lincoln looking sad near the bowl.

This was definitely not looking good.

"We also have video recording, of the boy, blamed himself for what happened to him and tried to get his family to take him back in. We believe, he's still not allowed inside the House" Officer Joes said.

The Chief looked at the photos again.

Lincoln Loud.

Neglected?

But the evidence was right in front of his very eyes.

There was even audio recording.

"So, Chief. What do we do, now?" Officer John said.

The man looked troubled before he said.

"I'll sure that within an hour, I can get a Judge to give you a warren to search the house," The Chief said after all the house of the abusers always show the secrets behind closed doors. "If you find anything worrying, you have my Permission to Separate Lincoln Loud from the rest of his family. And if you don't, just find them and serve them a court notice, then take their child away."

He could help but think the best of people, even if they were clearly guilty.

And in an hour, they got a Warrant to search the Loud family's House.

Several Police Officers joined in but to their surprise, nobody was at home when they busted in.

As they search, they didn't see any cause for concern on the ground floor but when they got to the upstairs.

All of them immediately spotted the door that was nailed up and a note attached to it that read.

'Sorry Lincoln, but you can't sleep here tonight, we just can't risk it."

Everybody was stunned.

Wasn't this clear proof that Lincoln Loud was forced out?

They didn't know who wrote it but it must have been written by a member of the family.

Several calls were made and photos were taken.

Office Joes and Office John asked around about where the Loud family were and discovered that they were at a baseball game.

They drove to the baseball game with a heavy heart, it not like they enjoyed separating families but if a child was being neglected or abused, then by law they had the right to take them away and put them into a foster home.

They quickly parked in the car park and saw lots of fans for the Squirrels around.

They also found the Loud's Car.

They parked next to it and waited for the family to show up.

It would be stupid for them to try and find them with these many people, present.

They waited until the end of the game and just how they predicated, they soon saw the Loud Family exit the Stadium walk towards their car.

And what a difference.

The two policemen could not help but notice how they were all suddenly very close.

The air around them would make you never guess that one of their own had been forced to sleep outside and served breakfast through a cat flap just hours before.

When the family was near the car, they made their move.

"Lincoln Loud?" Office Joes said, surprising the hell out of the family.

"Yes?" Lincoln said, why were two police officers here and why did they know his name?

Every member of the Loud family was wondering this as well.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" Lynn Loud Senior, their dad, said.

But nobody expected the policemen to say "Lynn Loud Senior and Rita Loud, you are charged with Child Neglect of your son, Lincoln Loud. We have Authority from the Law to remove your son from this environment."

And all the Loud Members couldn't help but yell.

" **WHAT!?** "

 _Unfortunately for them, there will be no happy ending._

And scene!

The next chapter is soon up. Please, Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Why are there so many people reviewing so fast!? Thanks for the encouragement everybody. I decided to not end it as a one-shot.

Oh, and I changed some things from the first chapter and added a new section with the Cops ringing the doorbell and Lynn Loud Senior answers it half asleep.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

The Loud family was stunned.

They all thought it was a joke.

But unfortunately, they were serious.

Unfortunately, Lynn Loud Senior did not recognise the two since he had been half asleep when he met them.

"Requesting Back-up" Said, office John through his radio, it was best to separate the child from parents in two separate Vehicles.

Meanwhile, Office Joes want to work with handcuffing both Mr and Mrs Loud.

The appearance of the police drew many spectators, who were coming out or walking by and stopped to find out what was going.

"There has got to be a mistake!" Lori said, "Our mom and dad would never be in danger of child neglect!"

The rest of the Louds echoed her opinion in their own way.

"Do you mind, if I asked how old are, you?" Said Officer Joes.

"17, why?" Lori said.

Both of the officers looked at each other, so they couldn't train her as an adult, but that didn't mean they couldn't keep a careful eye on her.

"If you were 18, we will be in within our rights to arrest you as well, for aid in Child neglect," Police officer Joes said, shocking all of them.

In fact, if they were all 18, the whole family would have been arrested.

"I'm not neglected," Lincoln said, speaking up for himself, this was ridiculous.

He did not want to be separated from his family.

"That's what they all say" Said, Office John said, then the rest of the Police cars arrived.

Their fellow Police Officers saw the cuffs on Mr and Mrs Loud and took them into one car, despite their protests.

Those who watched this all happen were looking on with wide eyes as the parents of such a Loud family was arrested before their very eyes.

"Dad! Mom!" They all said, they now all took this seriously and Lincoln found himself going into Office Joes and Officer John car in deep confusion, inside the car, was many bags that was full of his stuff.

The rest of the Officers want to the rest of the Loud family to ask if there was anybody old enough amongst them to look after the kids, back at home.

Instead, the whole family begged to take them with them.

There was no way, they would leave when their parents and Lincoln were in trouble.

Ch 2: Shocking interrogation.

The drive to the Police station was something Lincoln did not want.

What was happening?

Why were his Mom and Dad arrested for Child neglect?

What was going to happen, now?

"This has to be some kind of mistake," Lincoln said, "There is no way my parents are neglecting me!"

He did not expect to be answered by Office Joes.

But not through speech, instead of Office Joes passed him a photograph.

When Lincoln saw the photograph, his face lost all colour.

It was him, in his PJ's sleeping on a bed of leaves.

It was clearly night time.

They know, he slept outside of the house, all night.

"W-Were you spying?" Lincoln said, what was it their business?

"Calm down, kid" Officer John said. "We were actually called by a concerned neighbour"

A neighbour actually saw him sleeping outside?

This wasn't, neglect!

It was his fault that he was sleeping outside!

He had to make it clear to them.

"It was my fault," Lincoln said, "You see. I tried to get out of helping my sisters but my sister Lynn made me go to her baseball game. Her team was on a winning streak and she wanted me to support her, but, in the game, that I showed up in, her team lost and she thought I was bad luck. She banned me from all of her future games"

The Policemen were listening.

"Then when my sister Leni, asked me to come with her to her exhibit, that's when Lynn came in shouting how I was bad luck," Lincoln said, then he sighed. "I then I had a stupid idea. I exploited Lynn superstition and dumped it on every member of my family. I just wanted some time to myself. I didn't know how seriously this would get. They stopped including me in every because they were afraid of my bad luck"

 _It seems like Lynn Loud Jr is the root of the superstition nonsense._ Both Policeman thought.

People could believe whatever they want as long as they don't think it would give them a free pass to commit a crime or be a terrible human being.

They had arrested many people who took their superstition too far and thought it was okay for them to commit a crime for it.

"Things, like what?" Office John said Lincoln could not see the notepad or the fact that the man was writing in it.

"Minor stuff like getting me to eat in the living room because my Dad and Mom don't want to catch my bad luck," Lincoln said, unaware of just how serious it actually was. "They did not include me when the whole family was going out to the cinema's because nobody wanted to catch my bad luck"

"And you were forced to sleep outside because nobody wants to catch your bad luck" Office John added, "Then when morning came, the door was locked and your breakfast was given to you through a cat flap. You then got a bullhorn and tried to pursue your family to let you into the house by telling them it was your fault and they refused. And we know that they sold all your furniture as well."

However, the court will decide on what to do with the furniture the family sold.

Lincoln could only open and close his mouth.

He was too speechless to think of anything.

They arrived at the Police station and Lincoln was told to come out.

It was the first time that he had been to a Police station before and it looked just like the ones in the movies.

Then he saw the Police Car containing his parents, pull up.

"Mom! Dad!" Lincoln said but before he could rush, one of the Officer stopped him.

"Don't worry, son. We'll get this all straightened out" Lynn Loud Senior said, "It just a mistake."

"Yes, a mistake," Rita said, they weren't bad parents.

Although she was now regretting selling his furniture, they weren't bad parents.

The proof was that Lincoln was growing into a fine young man.

Then they were lead inside to be interrogated.

"LINCOLN!/BRO!"

Lincoln turned around to meet all his sister's.

The Police did not stop them from hugging each other.

"I'm really sorry, Lincoln," Lynn said, "It was me that started all of this. I took my superstition too far."

"No, it was me at fault," Lincoln said, "If I don't want to have a little me time. This wouldn't have happened."

The Police were kind enough to allow the children to be together as their parents were interrogated outside the room.

They had no idea what was going on inside or that the whole of their neighbourhood was in an uproar.

Everybody soon know about the arrest.

#Inside the Interrogation Room#

The room was actually huge but was split into two small room's, what divided the two rooms was a soundproof none-translucent glass wall.

Both Mr and Mrs Loud were separated instantly, regardless of how much they pleaded to be together.

"So, Mr Lynn Loud Senior or Lynn Loud Sr for short." Began Officer Joes. "So, you have 11 kids. That's a very large family, how do you cope?"

And Mr Loud was sure if he was honest with the officer, it would clear him.

"We cope by having Me and my wife work." He said.

"And how long are your work shifts?" The officer said, "Do you have weekends off?"

"Well, me and my wife work from morning to night. We have to pay the bills somehow" Lynn Loud Sr said. "We have weekends off, so we have time to spend with the kids"

"And what about when you're not around?" The Policeman said. "Do you ask for help? Have you asked the government to send somebody over while your away?"

Or maybe you shouldn't have had so many kids if you weren't ready for them? He wanted to say.

"Why would we?" Lynn Loud Sr said. "We were doing just fine. Sure, the kids can be rough with one another, but we love each other very much"

"Mr Loud." The Policeman said, slowly. "Do you have any idea, how many places have banned your family because of your kids?" making Lynn Loud Sr open and close his mouth. "Far too many, Mr Loud. You're family, is the most banned family in the neighbourhood. Even a family of six children have a lot more control then your kid's do and do you know how much they cost in property damage a year?"

The Police know all about the Loud family alright.

They were on standby whenever the Loud family want out shopping.

"Ur...Kid's will be Kids?" Lynn Loud Sir said, he was well aware that they were banned in some stores, he just didn't know how bad it actually was.

"The amount of damage your kid's cause is paid out of Taxpayers money," The Policeman said, nobody wanted to pay for a problem family.

Lynn Loud Senior cringed at the mention of 'Tax Payers Money'.

"So, here's the image, I am getting here," The Policeman said. "You and your wife, work every day with nobody to subversive the kids. You have absolutely no idea how vicious they could be and let them do what they want most of the time. Then when it's the weekend, you suddenly start being parents?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry, you try to be parents," The policeman said. "Any parent would make sure one of their kids doesn't feel alienated from their family, but didn't you join in? We have it on record that you believe your own son was bad luck and you and did everything possible to make him feel unwanted. Don't you have the power to set thing's straight in the house or you and your wife only there for decoration?"

Lynn Loud Senior mind went blank.

What could he say?

An hour ago, he thought his actions were completely justified and was planning to go to the beach as a family without Lincoln.

"I'm sure, you must have been very proud of yourself, refusing your own child a warm bed inside your house and giving him breakfast like he was some animal." The Police Man said "However, did you once think about what could have happened out there? What if somebody kidnapped him? Or maybe robbed him of his clothes? What if somebody came and assaulted him? He might even catch a cold or even worse. How were you going to explain the death of your own child, if he died out there?"

And Lynn Loud Senior continued to not be able to say anything, he had never faced the consequences of his actions before and now it was suddenly occurring to him that the world will no longer allow him to get away with it.

"And seeing how you didn't think what you and your wife did was child Neglect. Even going as far as act like nothing happened when we came to pick you up." The Policeman said. "An investigation into the treatment of your other children has started. I'm sure we can find more than a few instances of child neglect. Children are not supposed to take care of themselves. Not all the time, especially when they have two parents that are willing to talk to them."

Lynn Loud Senior felt terrible.

This was not how it was supposed to go.

#With Rita Loud#

"So, let me get this straight, Mrs Loud," Office John said. "You believe that your eleven kids should be left alone without adult guidance? And that you should only step in and put your foot down when the fighting gets too serious?"

"I can do nothing else. Me and my husband both work just, for us to survive" Rita Loud said.

"Then ask for help from the government or don't have that many kids!" Office John said, unlike his partner he wasn't so kind. The women gasped as he asked. "Are you afraid of your own children, Mrs Loud?"

"Of course not!" Rita said, to say she was afraid of her own children!

"Then where were you when your children kicked out one of their own, out of the house because they were 'bad luck'?" Office John said, no sound came from her mouth. "Do you know it's a crime to deny your own child a roof over their head when you can clearly afford to do so? Did it feel good degrading him to make him feel like he's not even human? Are you aware that he blames himself for what was happening to him? The kid is 11 years old! No matter how much you force him to be an adult, he's not. He needs a parent just like all your other kids. So, I ask you again. Where were you?"

Rita looked down, now that she knows Lincoln wasn't cursed, her actions were starting to whack her at the back of her head, repeatedly.

Maybe it was the costume that reversed the curse?

She had to believe that admit to herself that she was a terrible mother.

"Mrs Loud. Are you aware, that we asked the neighbours about what they've seen over the years? A lot of them reported that they've seen your baby on the rooftop several times in the past" The Police Officer said, shocking her. "Are you aware of the fact that your only boy is working himself into an early grave because he was forced to become the 3rd parent to 10 siblings?"

Rita could not say anything.

"How about your four-year-old, sneaking into people houses and trying to experiment with them? People are scared and want her to get some mental help." The police officer said, what they heard had been shocking. "And then let's not forget your 6-year-old who acts like she doesn't have a home and is seen playing in people's garbage. Then there is your sporty child who can't seem to keep her hands to herself. The number of times people have seen her punch her brother, to the point of unconsciousness, would have gotten her arrested if she was 18 for Assault."

"But then why didn't anyone complain?" Rita said, sure they had been called out several times for their kid's behaviour but.

"It's because your family is the Loud House. The people in this neighbourhood have had years to get used, to it, they think it's normal behaviour until they look at their own kid's." The Police officer said. "Are you aware that your kids are also notorious for beating up anybody who messes with their own? Even if it's just an insult thrown their way?"

The neighbours were deadly afraid of those kid's.

Rita had no idea how terrible her own kids were in the eyes of the neighbourhood.

#Outside#

"Don't worry, bro. It will all be fine" Luna Loud said.

There was no way, their parents would be guilty.

"But somebody saw me sleeping outside and called the cops!" Lincoln said, shocking them all. "How am I supposed to get them to understand, when they are convinced I'm neglected"

Then the door opened and Officer Joes came out, they then saw their dad and a smile crossed all of their faces until they noticed something.

The man wasn't smiling.

And neither was their Mother.

 _Why did they all get the feeling that everything was not fine?_

And scene!

If you wish to become one of my backers for my P.a.t.r.e.o.n. (type this in without the dots. My ID is 'Chachingmel') becoming a backer means that you can read every chapter of this story a day early then everybody else. Next chapter, Lincoln finds himself in a Foster home and still thinks his parents will come for him. He is surprised to find out, he can still go to school after a couple of days. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: 24th April 2018-Somebody informed me that a Foster Home was not like an Orphanage, so I have to change it to an orpahange.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

This was not what anyone of them wanted.

They just wanted Lincoln to be out of their lives so that his bad luck could not rub off on them and now they had gotten their wish.

Lincoln was truly out of their lives.

Everybody was so stunned that even Lincoln was stunned enough for his body to go into autopilot and follow the two Policemen to Car.

They were all convinced that this was some kind of nightmare.

A nightmare that they would all wake up from and find out their family was still whole and laugh about how ridiculous the dream was.

 **But nobody woke up.**

This was reality.

Their own antics had gone so far that the Police had literally knocked the walls they made around themselves and made off with one of their own.

It took quite a few minutes for them all to realise what was actually happening.

And it wasn't pretty.

The whole Policeman workforce had to be called in to restrain the Loud family.

"LINCOLN!" Lynn howled.

It was all her fault!

Ch 3: Pieces of the broken family keeps coming off.

"So, if we do this interview, you'll give us the address to the Orphanage Lincoln is in, right?" Lori said she looked terrible.

In fact, every member of the Loud Family looked terrible.

Nobody had slept a wink and pretty much all of them had cried none stop.

Their parents spent a night in a jail cell before they were released with an official letter that told them that they were to appear in court at a certain date.

They needed to find a good reason why they should go to prison.

Both of them looked more terrible than their own kid's.

Staying up all night meant that all they heard their own parents crying at night since both of them had been laid off from work.

Both of their parents were given 'iffy' excuses about why they were being fired, but it was clear to both of them that the reason why they were being laid off was because nobody wanted a person who was arrested for their own child's neglect, near them.

Everywhere a member of the Loud House family went, there were stares and whispers.

There were even rumours floating around that their family, that had one chip in it was about to shattered into a million pieces.

Even the phrase 'The Loud Family always sticks together' was no longer as empowering at the moment.

"Yes, that's the deal," The Social Worker said, she had been called in by the police and said. "I know you all should have the right to see your sibling."

"But, what about our parents?" Lana said.

The Social Worker silence told them all they needed to know.

"So, let's start with the first question," The Social worker said, "When Mom and Dad aren't home who is the one who is usually in charge?"

"That would be Lincoln and Me," Lori said, "On the weekends, I bring the disciple while Lincoln keeps the younger kid's in check. Like, look after the baby, Lily."

The Social worker began to write, it was normal for parents to have the oldest, have the most responsibility of taking care of the youngest sibling's.

But Lincoln?

Why was an 11-year-old, in charge of taking care of a baby when it should be the mother's most important job?

"Actually," Lisa said, "It's usually Lincoln who takes care of us, since Lori is constantly on the phone all day and make sure nobody disturbs her while she's on it. She's put in charge, when the Parental Unites, decide they need time for themselves on the weekend."

Silence.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

Lisa instantly realised what she said was the wrong thing to say when all the sister's glared at her, including Lily.

And then the Social Worker, to all of their horror, moved her pen.

"Why do you call your parents, 'Parental Unites' Lisa?'" The Social Worker said. "And do your parents know you call them that?"

"Uuuuuurrrrr" Lisa began, realising she had let her habit slip out.

She know from observing people that calling your own parents 'Parental Unites', wasn't normal especially for somebody her age.

The Social Worker continued to write, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything out of the super smart 4-year-old.

Maybe Lisa Loud should see _professional_ help?

She then set her sights on somebody else.

"What about you, Lola and Lana?" She said, making both of them jump. "So, I think I'm correct. Lola is the one who always does the beauty pageants and Lana is the one who likes to roll around in mud."

"Actually, I like to roll around in other stuff to, like garbage, -" Lana began only to see the look on her sister's face which quickly made her say. "I mean, just mud. Completely normal for a child my age"

The Social Worker pen moved.

"And Lola, how long have you've been doing beauty pageants? Especially since you're so young?" The Social work said, "You looked very pretty"

"Thank you," Lola said, letting her guard down. "It takes a lot to look this good. I have to have my full 8-hour-beauty sleep, have my hair done, have my legs and arms waxed, my eyebrows plucked and I have to have a lesson in posture every day and more. Sometimes it's hard to keep on top of everything."

"Defiantly, especially when it says here that because of your busy schedule, you can't go to public school and are instead homeschooled." The Social Worker said.

The moment she said that the whole room was as silent as a grave.

Lola mouth just opened and closed without any sound, it would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious.

"What about you, Lucy?" the Social Worker said, making even the queen of darkness flinch. "You like dead stuff, don't you?"

"Uuuuuurrrr" Lucy said. "What makes you say that?"

"That grave in the corner is yours's, right? Or is there another Lucy Loud in the house?' The Social Worker said and they all turned to see the grave that Lucy had made last month, there was even a tombstone that had her and an animal name on it.

"Uuuuuuuur" The goth said.

"And what about the several graves in front of the house?" The Social worker said, this time Lucy was afraid of opening her mouth and just kept silent.

The Social Worker was really cracking down on them and had clearly done her research.

"What about you Leni?" The Social Worker said, to the person they were all the most afraid of opening her mouth. "I heard you're really good at fashion"

"The best." Leni said, "I can even fix your clothes, right now, if you want"

Silence.

And if everybody wasn't so afraid to move, they would have facepalmed.

"That won't be necessary," The Social Worker said, not offended in the slightest. "I was just wondering if you can answer this simple quest. If I have 10 dollars and want to the store and bought 5 Dollars and 99 cents wore of product. How much will my change be?"

"uuuuurrrrr" Leni said, her eyes going crisscross from trying to answer it.

All of them of children, except Lily know the answer instantly.

And Leni was 16!

A 16-year-old, could not answer this super easy question!

Everybody eyes began to panic when the Social Worker pen started moving.

It got worse when Leni started using her fingers.

"WAIT!" Luna said, in her fake British accent.

All of them turned to her.

Including the Social worker.

Luna shrank a bit.

"What about you Luna?" The Social Worker said, starting on her next. "I can tell, that, you're a girl who loves her music."

"Love it? I can play the guitar all day" Luna said, continuing with her fake British accent.

"And is there any reason why you have that fake accent on? From what I heard, you never used to speak like that" The Social worker said.

And everybody was as silent as a grave.

Nobody talked about her fake accent, but to the neighbours, that was all they could talk about.

Luna none-stop noisy guitar hooked up to a speaker was a major problem in the neighbours, even a family moved away because if they didn't they have gone insane and a lot of the neighbourhood found her accent extremely annoying and offensive.

All because she had been to a rock concert when she was younger, she was suddenly British?

Every time she opened her mouth, a lot of them cringed.

"And what about you, Luan?' The Social worker said, making the comedian sister flinch. "I love that you're pursuing your passion at such a young age"

"Thanks," Luan said, she hadn't cracked a joke in days. "I would give you a few jokes but my heart isn't in it"

Which was great news for the neighbourhood.

When Luan wasn't annoying her family with her jokes, she was taken it out on the neighbourhood to the point that the day after April Fools, was a day of Fear.

Luan spent April Fools pranking her family while she spent the day later, pranking the neighbourhood.

The Social worker pen moved, she speared Luan.

"Look, Care lady," Lynn said, making them all turn to her. "Everything that has happened is my fault. I shouldn't have tried to shove my superstition onto my family or even believe that my brother was bad luck. I've had time to think and when I looked back, I realised that I was terrible to Lincoln. So, don't blame our parents, blame me. But please don't tear our family apart. If somebody is punished it should be me."

 _Lynn..._ All thought, she had grown up a bit.

"No, punish me," Lori said, "I was the oldest and could have easily stopped my younger siblings from taking it too far."

"No punish me," Leni said, "I should have stood up for him"

"No, me" Lola and Lana said.

And that was the start of all the Loud children, asking to take the blame.

They just wanted Lincoln back.

They just wanted their family to be whole again.

The Social worker was amazed, the Loud children really stuck up for each other, that any kid who was looking for a family would be happy to become there's.

However.

She rose up and said. "Thank you for the session, children. I'll be back sometime next month" then she walked to the door and opened it before walking right out, right into the police Car waiting outside.

The Loud children could only look at her with a heartbreaking expression.

"So?" The Police Officer said.

The care worker looked at what she wrote and said. "Things aren't as bad as I thought, however, it's not enough to save the family"

It was sadly not enough.

Sure, they were united now but weren't they also united when it came to alienating one of their own?

Each person had serious problems of their own, that shouldn't have been allowed to grow as long as it did.

She worried that they won't be able to function well once they all grow up into adults and were on their own.

With each child having major issues that weren't being taken care of the Loud House was clearly not a good home to be in.

#Mary Orphanage#

"Hey, are you okay?" Said, a girl with braids in her hair.

Lincoln Loud was curled up in a corner rocking back and forth.

This could not be happening.

This was all a dream.

Yes, a dream.

Any moment now he would wake up and be in his own bed with everything exactly the way it should be.

His sisters would hold him and tell him everything was just a dream.

Or his family would burst through the door any second now and save him.

 **He had been telling himself that for the past three days.**

The Orphanage was a lot like the Loud House, each room was full of several beds for many children to sleep in, but unlike the Loud House, he wasn't the only boy here and there was far more adults then he was used to around.

Apparently, there was special day's when a couple or a group of adults would come in and all the kids would get dressed and cleaned up, hoping that somebody would adopt them.

Lincoln tried not think, that he would stay here long enough to be involved in one of those days.

"Forget it, Macy," Said a boy. "He's one of _those_ who kid's. Eventually, reality will come crashing down and he will have to face it."

The boy had been here long enough to recognise those who were in denial about what their own family had done to cause them to be taken away.

"Maybe, he should talk to Mike. He used to be like that, too" Said the boy.

"But I want to play," Macy said.

"You can play with me," said, the boy.

"Okay." Macy said.

"Just leave him alone. He's going have to go to school eventually and talk to somebody" Said, the boy.

He didn't want to be around when the Dam burst.

Both of them left.

After a while, Lincoln hallow eyes looked up.

School.

It was the one word that brought him familiarity to this unfamiliar place.

Clyde.

And perhaps, he could sneak off and see his family?

 _For the first time in 3 day's, life returned to his eyes._

And scene!

Next chapter, Lincoln is back at school only to find everybody being extremely awkward around him even the bullies. However, in Clyde eyes, Lincoln is trying so hard to act like everything is fine that it is too heartbreaking to watch. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I really pushed myself hard for this chapter taking all the criticism in, I hope I improved.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

Lincoln Loud was woken up to the sound of somebody's alarm clock going off, it was so loud that he banged his head against the bottom of the bed above him.

Out of hobbit, he tried to grab his nearby towel and tooth brush, his mind quickly registered that they weren't where they usually were and the sleep began to leave him as he realised he was an unfamiliar bedroom surrounded by three other boys who decided to ignore the alarm clock.

The three boy's he had share with was named 'Tim', 'Jacob' and 'Mike'.

Tim was a short boy who slept above him, who was about the same age as he was, with tanned skin, black hair and black eyes.

Jacob was the boy who slept to his right, he was two years younger than him and had curly blonde hair and blue eyes, many of the kid's thought he would soon be adopted because of his looks.

And Mike, who was above Jacob, wore square glasses on and his hair was black and very wild.

The three boys were extremely active and always seemed to be getting into one scheme or another.

Luckily, they did not drag him into it.

Oh.

Lincoln eyes dropped.

That right.

He was still here.

Lincoln wondered when his family would finally come for him.

All the adults here were nice and the kid's seemed to be having the time of their lives because they weren't really told no, but it just didn't feel like home.

He saw lots of boy's walking around in their underwear or even naked and yet, just because he could do it too doesn't mean he would feel comfortable stripping down in front of complete strangers and reading a comic book.

"WAKE UP!" Yelled one of the 'House Parent' who was called 'Miss Becker', or as many of the kid's like to call her 'Miss smile', her smile was bright and her brown hair was full of bounce.

All the workers were required to look like nannies even if they were super young.

"IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" She said.

At the mention of school, all sleepiness vanished from Lincoln eyes and excitement over took him.

Today, he was going back to school and that meant he would see Clyde and his three sister Lucy, Lana and Lynn.

Everything would go back to normal as if nothing happened.

In fact he was willing to bet that in no time at all, he would be back sleeping in his own bed, back in the Loud House.

He found his toothbrush and towel in some pile of toy's mixed with dirty shirt's.

Honestly the kid's in here, were pretty privileged.

They were always getting new stuff, like new comic books, phones and clothes.

He honestly envied them but he wasn't going to be here for much longer anyway so there was no point getting to know any of the kids at the orphanage.

With his towel and tooth brush in hand, he crept carefully around the complete mess on the floor, only to slip on a rubber ball and land into an open bucket of Playdoh, that had been left out in the sun for far too long.

"Aw" He said, wiping the mush from his PJ's, good thing he was going to shower.

He managed to get out of the room without any more incidents and found himself in a long hall way, blue furry carpet was there to welcome his feet and the doors to the children rooms down the corridor on both sides, were a lot more stylized then his own sister's.

Looks, like Miss Becker was gone.

He began to walk passed each door on his right, some of the door designs really made him laugh like the one owned by a kid artistic enough to draw a cat pulling a cheeky face.

He then turned left and opened the door in front of him leading him into the bathroom, he manged to remember where the nearest bathroom was and was amazed to find that it was a lot more spotless than the Loud Family.

There was no hole next to the toilet and there were no issues with the pluming so whenever somebody flushed the toilet, the person taking a shower didn't suddenly get bombarded with cold water.

If there was something wrong with the plumbing somebody would actually call a profession for it instead of having one of the youngest do it.

Everybody else except for him refused to come out yet, so the bathroom was pretty much his for a couple of minutes so he was going to enjoy it.

And enjoy it he did.

There was a huge cabinet to the left of the sink mirror beside the bath, that had all the children from this section of the house names in it, each child had a separate tooth paste and bar of soap.

Some of the children had special need's so it was only natural that thing's would be done this way.

He locked the door and put on the shower, sweet hot water soon rained down on him.

Even though he wasn't going to stay here long he was sure going to miss the uninterrupted shower baths and having his own bath soap.

He soon exited the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist feeling pretty good about himself, he decided to leave his tooth brush inside the cabinet since he deemed it safer there and he was pleased that he smelled cheery fresh.

However, he did not expect to soon run into several sleeping children, who were dragging their own bodies outside their door.

Realising that he was half naked, he rushed back into the room he was assigned in before anybody was too full awake to notice.

He sighed in relief, hide by the darkness he somehow managed to find his shirt and wake up all the other boy's in the room in the process.

Tim apparently had a flash light with him and grabbed it like a Ninja and turned it on, instantly shining the light on him, revealing the fact that he was in his classic orange top but he had no underwear.

All three boy's eyes were wide and there was suddenly an uncomfortable silence in the room.

Then it happened.

"Pfft" Mike let out, soon all three of them burst out laughing and Lincoln face went red as he tried and failed to cover his lack of underwear with his shirt.

He really did not like living with stranger's.

Ch 4: Same route, different result.

"That was delicious, Miss Butternut." Lincoln said, he was one of the few kids who actually bothered come to come to kitchen instead of leaving their plate on who know where, before leaving for school.

Miss Butternut was a heavy woman to look at, but she was no means hard on the eyes, she could even be described as a pleasure to behold and because she was part of the kitchen staff, she dawned a white chef hat, clothes and black shoes.

The Kitchen was extremely large, at least 11 people were in the kitchen whenever the school day was almost out, it was literally sink or swim in those precious minutes.

All the adults had to meet the demands of a dozen kid's who were 'hungry' even if they weren't really.

"Thank you, Lincoln" The women said, a smile, then she saw Lincoln go to the nearest sink to wash his plate and said. "You don't have to do that. Just leave the plate on the side. I'll clean it up"

"But you already want through all the trouble preparing my lunch. It's the least I can do" Lincoln said.

The women smile grew even brighter as she said. "Lincoln, it's my job to this. Now get going, I don't think you want to be late for school"

And she was right, Lincoln had forgotten about school and grabbed his bag that was on a green marble table top, about a centimetre away from him.

"Bye Miss Butternut" He said, rushing out of the kitchen and into the main dining area were several workers were cleaning up from the mess made this morning, before going to the main living room area, where kids who were too young to go to school yet were playing and or listening to a story by Miss Crumble, who brought her guitar like always.

Meanwhile Miss Butternut gave him a fond look as he disappeared from her sight.

He was such a sweet child, if she wasn't so busy then she wouldn't mind adopting him.

#Meanwhile outside#

Lincoln took a huge breather and sucked in the sweet fresh air, he was always surprised to look out of the window and find a park directly in front of the orphanage, rows of houses to the left and right.

And the sound of his sister Luna guitar was very faint from here.

He had never realised just how loud she truly played until now, the reaction from the kids at the orphanage every time she played extra loud told him that not everybody had learned to live with it, like he had.

He then opened up his backpack and got out a piece of paper that had detailed outline on how to get to school from here.

The map was thankfully simple enough for him to understand and gave him clear instructions, he soon turn right and began to walk down the side walk, he did not feel comfortable walking onto an unfamiliar street or walking by unfamiliar people.

Every step he took was like stepping into a different dimension, there was just so many new sights and smells, like the discovery of a cheap bakery 10 minutes away from the orphanage.

His family would be all over that place until they were kicked out.

However, as much as he wanted to wonder off, he kept his eyes on the map and soon found himself walking on a side walk he was indeed familiar with and 3 kids quickly that he walked passed quickly became over 20 all heading in one direction.

Royal Woods Elementary School.

"LINCOLN!" yelled, the voice of a person he had been waiting to hear for days.

His best friend, Clyde McBride.

The boy looked exactly the same as the last time he saw him, stripped shirt and white collar and all.

He was standing in front of the yellow bus in front of the school.

Lincoln felt like a man who was in the desert hallucinating a fountain of water, he quickly rushed over, avoid the large herd of children going into the school like a master.

"Clyde" Lincoln said, finally somebody familiar!

For some reason, immediately, the kid's around Clyde who saw him started whispering amongst themselves.

"Ur, Lincoln. I think we should go inside" Clyde said, once Lincoln reached him and he gave the boy a chance to catch his breath.

"Why?" Lincoln said, kids always whispered amongst themselves.

But Clyde suddenly looked uncomfortable, he know full well what the kids were whispering about and it was none of their business what was going on in Lincoln family.

Everybody pretty much know that Mr and Mrs Loud had been arrested and rumours were circulating that Lincoln now lived in an orphanage.

"Let's just go in. We don't want to be late" Clyde said.

"Okay, then" Lincoln said, soon both of them walked inside.

However, the moment they stepped inside, the once buzzing normal school hallway became as silent as a grave, with few whispers and mummers from children.

Even the green lockers that were stationed on both sides in a neat row did not dare squeak.

Both Clyde and Lincoln felt extremely uncomfortable instantly.

However, they had to get to class and willed themselves to go through the corridor full of staring kid's.

 _Why is everybody staring today? Is there something on my face?_ Lincoln thought, as both he and Clyde entered the classroom.

Instantly the silence followed them in as well, the children that didn't really take notice of them before, were suddenly turning their heads their way, the medium sized classroom suddenly felt like a cage with countless tigers in it.

They both put on fake smiles and quickly want to find their desks and put their bags underneath them.

Lincoln sat in front row, second seat from the door.

Then Mrs Johnson came in, in her light green sweater like usual, looking exactly the same as the last time Lincoln saw her.

He almost teared up.

The women seemed to freeze when she saw him, before acting like she did not single him out at all, which made him stand out even more.

She walked to the green chalk board in front of the class and cleared her throat before saying. "Good morning class. Let's do the register before we start class"

Then she proceeded to call out each classmate, it was also the first time that Lincoln realised just how many boys were in the class compared to the girls.

There was seriously like 7 guys and only two girls in class.

"Clyde McBride" She said.

"Here" Came Clyde cheerful reply.

Mrs Johnson continued and each person replied.

But when Mrs Johnson got to Lincoln name, she fiscally had a hard time, you could see it in the way her eyebrows frowned but, in the end, she said. "Lincoln. Should I call you Lincoln or do you still want to still be called Lincoln Loud?"

Did she actually say that!?

Everybody in the whole room inhaled looking at Lincoln reaction but he did not seem effected at all, instead he said.

"Mrs Johnson, is that a trick question? Of course, I'm still a Loud" Lincoln said, "My accommodation is just different for a bit"

Everybody now including Clyde inhaled.

Different for a bit?

Are you sure!?

The air was so thick you could cut a knife through it.

"O-Okay, then" Mrs Johnson said, also sweating a bit and said. "Lincoln Loud?"

"Here" Lincoln said.

Then the class began, Clyde kept on looking at Lincoln worryingly and it wasn't just him doing so as well.

Every found that Lincoln was acting completely normal, it was as if there was nothing wrong with his world.

And that was the problem.

However, they could not force him to open his personal life to them.

It was soon break time and they were all about to leave Mrs Johnson suddenly pulled Lincoln aside.

"Lincoln" Mrs Johnson said.

"Yes, Mrs Johnson?" Lincoln said.

"I just wanted to let you know that my door is always open" Mrs Johnson said, with a smile. "In case you're having trouble with school or you just need somebody to talk to"

"Okay...?" Lincoln said, before she released him.

Mr Johnson watched with sadness as Lincoln left, then she walked to her desk and began to type on her keyboard hooked up to an old looking computer, she was writing an email to the school asking for them to update Lincoln file.

#Outside the classroom#

"Lincoln" Clyde said, they were both in the hallway and most kids looked at them before quickly leaving.

They were heading to the Canteen.

"Yes, Clyde?" Lincoln said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Clyde said.

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln said, first the teacher and now Clyde? What was going on?

"I mean are you _really_ feeling okay" Clyde said.

But before Lincoln could answer, they both just happened to bump right into none other than Josh Thompson.

A big bully with red hair and brown eyes, he wore slacks and held a kid far skinner then him, in dorky clothes and glasses.

The bully only just moved here recently and yet he was so infamous.

It was because of this, that anybody passing quickly pressed themselves to a locker hoping to look as small as possible.

Both Clyde and Lincoln felt their inside's cringe at the sight of the bully and tried to turn around before the bully could notice them.

However, it was too late.

However, they were in for a shock.

The bully looked at Clyde like he found new pray before looking at Lincoln and his eyes grew wide before getting out of their way.

"Go" Josh said.

"U-Ur thanks?" Lincoln said, even the kid getting bullied was shocked, both he and Clyde quickly left.

The bullied nerd turned to Josh and said. "H-How come you moved for them?"

"Quiet, nerd!" Josh sneered. "That white-haired kid already has enough on his plate as it is. I may be a bully but I'm not heartless." Before proceeding to shove the kid inside a nearby locker.

#With Lincoln and Clyde#

"I'm telling you Clyde, perhaps today could be a perfect day," Lincoln said, as they walked to the canteen and entered through the open, brown double doors. "Neither of us has gum in our hair at break and after school, we can both go back to my house and read comics and watch an old movie with the rest of my family"

Clyde reaction to that was an expression of pain.

That's it.

He had to say something, as his best friend.

But before he could say something, they both heard.

"LINCOLN!"

The voice drew their attention away and they saw Lucy and Lana Loud, running towards them, mowing down the people who just wanted to eat something and pushed countless chair out of the way.

They were the Louds what did people expect?

And they all looked very happy to see him.

 _But for some reason, Lincoln did not feel very happy to see them._

And scene!

Next chapter, Lincoln is made to wonder why he's not actually as happy as he should be when talking to his sister and could say he was uncomfortable. Thing's get awkward when he asks when they are going to pick him up from the Orphanage, the answer isn't something he wants to hear. One more backer needed for my P.a.t.r.e.o.n (write this in with the dots) to release the next chapter of this story! Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Changed the ending of the last chapter, because I lacked American schooling knowledge. Thanks for those who helped me out for that and for those who are wondering why Lola Loud isn't at school, in the previous chapters, I've stated that she is home-schooled, even in the show, she is home-schooled.

However, that's not going to stay the same way for long.

[Edit: 28/5/2018]

I do not own Loud House.

Enjoy!

Lincoln wondered why he tried so hard to smile when he was embraced by his sister's Lucy and Lana.

He was happy to see them.

Right?

"Lincoln! I don't want to go home!" Lana said, surprising him.

"It's so depressing that even, I, can't stay in that house for very long," Lucy said, in her usual dark tone.

"Both of you calm down and let's have some food before you tell me what's going on," Lincoln said, walking to a nearby table.

He noticed that Clyde wasn't coming with him.

"Sorry, Lincoln. But it's not placed to stick my nose into your family's business unless I'm invited to" Clyde said, unlike a lot of people in the cafeteria, he wasn't planning to eavesdrop.

And Lincoln couldn't help but frown when he saw Clyde distance himself away from them, however, what could he do about it?

So Lincoln had no choice but to sit down while wondering what's going on with Clyde.

He had never seen Clyde purposely distance himself from his usual family drama.

Both Lucy and Lana sat right beside him.

The sight of Lana dumping her garbage on top of the table without shame, effectively made the people who were already on the table lose their appetites and walk away or those heading for the table make a B line around the table.

Both Lana and Lincoln had lived with Lana for years and even they still got sick whenever they saw Lana eating from the trash.

It wasn't like there wasn't anything edible to eat in the house.

So, they couldn't understand why she did it.

It was because of her behaviour, that a lot of people around them assumed that the family could not afford to eat proper food which wasn't the case at all.

However, Lucy soon cleared the garbage from her side and placed her bag on the table, that was now full of harmful germs from the trash and got out her favourite snacks.

Lincoln was suddenly very reluctant to clear his own path or sit next to Lana.

Maybe it was because he had a few days to get used to eating next to somebody who didn't eat it or spewed it everywhere.

He soon cleared some trash out and place his bag onto the 'clean' space, opening it and getting out a sandwich that made both Lana and Lucy gasp.

"Is that a real turkey sandwich'?" Lana said.

Ch 5: An advice from another kid.

Lincoln was suddenly aware of both of his sister's looking at his food in shock.

And who could blame them?

In such a large family were money was stretched super thin, this was the first time they had seen a sandwich that wasn't stuffed with cheap turkey slices but it was actually chunky Turkey that looked like it came from the real thing.

"Ur, yeah," Lincoln said, suddenly moving away from Lana who was looking at his sandwich a bit too creepy for his taste. "Mrs Butternut made me some. She a really good cook and the orphanage even gave me money for lunch in case I finish the food"

Both Lana and Lucy mouths were hung open and watered.

"You can have some if you like," Lincoln said, getting some more out of his bag only for Lana to practically maul the closest sandwich to her, thankfully Lucy was a lot politer with her eating.

"So, this is what really turkey tastes like," Lucy said, "There's so much flavour"

"Lincoln, do you have any more?" Lana said, giving him her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, Lana but those two were pretty much all I had left," Lincoln said, keeping what was left of his sandwich far away from Lana who was now back to eyeing it with a predatory gleam.

"It must be nice to live in an Orphanage," Lucy said. "You get to eat the real thing"

"Not really. It's not really that fun. It's hard to live with total strangers." Lincoln said. "I'll much rather be back home with my family. I can do my own stuff, you know"

There was a silent uncomfortable pause as soon as he said that.

"Hey, Lincoln. Has anybody seen you naked yet?" Lana said, with a teasing tone, trying to change the direction of the conversation.

And Lincoln reaction told both Lucy and Lana that she hit the bullseye.

"They did!? HAHAHA!" Lana said before she started laughing, she wished that she was there to see it.

Lucy gave one him one of her rear smiles.

"L-Let's talk about something else," Lincoln said, with red cheeks. "Like, when am I going home?"

However, the moment he said that you could just feel the silence descended on the room like the angel of death.

Both Lana and Lucy froze.

Of course, Lincoln noticed the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Lana? Lucy? What's wrong?" Lincoln said, why was there a deafening silence in the room?

Even those who were listening in suddenly turned away and those who were having conversations went silent as well sensing the atmosphere.

What was with this reaction?

Lincoln just asked when he was going home.

Suddenly the room was no longer comfortable and people actually began to leave.

Lana and Lucy wished they could leave as well, at that moment.

Who was going to tell Lincoln that it was very unlikely that they would ever come for him?

The family right now was a complete mess.

Their parents were forced to find a job in a completely different town and even then, they had already been fired from the first one because somebody let it slip that they were under investigation.

Social workers were literally busting down their door and they were all scared that one day, they wouldn't be over just to chat.

They had already taken Lily.

Nobody could cover up the fact that their mother barely ever takes care of her and it's the kids who raise her.

Nobody knows who was next, but all of them were willing to bet money on Lisa or Lana being next.

They were the only ones in the family who truly stood out and had serious issues that the whole family just tried to ignore.

Well, they couldn't ignore them now.

The rest of the family were fighting a losing battle, how were they supposed to prove themselves good enough to take Lincoln from the Orphanage when even they weren't starting to believe it?

It was times like these that Lana shielded away from telling the truth.

So, Lucy stepped up.

"Lincoln" Lucy said, even her voice was trying it's hardest to be emotional.

Lincoln was understandably alarmed.

He was then further alarmed when he noticed that Lana did not even look at him.

Lucy's hand was on his shoulder when she looked him in the eye and told him the truth.

The truth he refused to believe and plunged himself into denial over.

"Lincoln," She said.

"We can't take you back"

.

.

Silence.

"W-What?" He said, his eyes looking anywhere but Lucy. "That's a good joke, Lucy"

He wanted it to be a joke, so it was a joke.

"Lincoln, it's not a joke!" Lana said, surprising him and Lucy. "We cant even keep ourselves together! How are we supposed to come for you!? The Child services are coming for all of us! They already have Lily. We tried to explain over and over again that we're good people and our parents are good people as well but they hear something else! How can we come for you when our family isn't even whole anymore? I'm probably next!"

Silence.

Lincoln started shaking his head in denial.

"No" He said.

"Lin-" Lucy began.

"No!" He said. "IT'S A LIE! YOU'LL COME FOR ME! I DON'T WANT TO STAY IN THAT ORPHANAGE! I DON'T WANT TO BE ADOPTED! I DON'T WANT A FAMILY! I WANT **MY** FAMILY!"

"Lincoln..." Clyde said, saddened to watch his own best friend break down.

"Y-Your mistaken... Lori! T-That's right, Lori will tell me what's up" Lincoln said, suddenly getting out of his seat.

"Lincoln" Lana said.

"She'll tell me, that the family is fine and even give me a date so that I can pack my bag's," Lincoln said, his eyes were wild, then he rushed out of the Lunchroom.

"LINCOLN!" He heard behind him, but he was too into it to look back.

He rushed out of the cafeteria and into the corridor, then he ran out of the school.

When the teacher saw him, they were all stunned and could not help but take a step forward.

Some of them know that look in his eye's.

The kid with the white hair was transitioning into the third stage of denial.

Anger.

He wasn't in his right man.

Anybody that comes across him will be his first target, those who saw his eyes, avoided him like the plague, while those who weren't so lucky were mowed down by him.

Lincoln know the way to the house from school, even if his eyes were closed.

He had walked the same route for years and know all the shortcuts, so as a result, what should have taken him 20 minutes, turned into 10 minutes.

He was soon, walking up the path to his house.

He was in luck, Lori was about to take the car to another afternoon work shift.

"LORI!" Lincoln yelled, making Lori startled by his voice.

Then when she turned around, Lincoln finally noticed her messy hair, the bags under her eyes and even her clothes weren't so neat as before.

She looked terrible and not at all like the big sister he know.

"L-Lincoln?' Lori said, slowing down.

Lori had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't hallucinating from the lack of sleep.

Suddenly she was aware of the very real body slamming into her when Lincoln suddenly hugged her.

He was real!

Tears began to appear from her eyes.

Her life was now hell.

Out of all of the sisters, nobody seemed to realise that she was a kid as well, but she had to put up a front because she was the oldest.

She had no idea what she was doing or how to fix the family.

Being the oldest and having no Lincoln in the house meant that everybody automatically looked up to her for solutions.

It got too much and she ran away.

She chose to work herself to the ground so that she wouldn't have to stay home to see those eyes.

But she couldn't run away from her problems forever.

Lori was plagued with the feeling that she was abandoning her own family but now Lincoln was right here.

She wanted to say so much, that she didn't know where to begin.

She wanted to apologise to him for being so stupid as to take a superstition so far that she neglected her own baby brother.

Both of them were crying for several minutes before they both let go.

"L-Lincoln *sniff* I'm so **sorry,** " Lori said. "When this started happening, I should have acted like a big sister"

"What are you talking about?" Lincoln said, wiping a tear from his right eye. "I should be the one apologising. I was the one to take a superstition too far. I just wanted to have some time to myself. Now, I realise, I should have just told everybody I wanted time to myself. I've received my punishment and I'm ready to come home."

 _Home._

Lori froze at that word.

"*Heh* Can you believe Lana and Lucy?" Lincoln said, "They tried to joke with me by saying nobody was going to come for me because the family is failing to keep itself together. They told me, Lily was gone. That's so funny!"

Unfortunately for him, silence descended on both of them.

"Lincoln..." Lori said, gently. "It's true. This family is falling apart. They really did take Lily"

"What?" He said. his voice was desperate.

However, Lori looked him straight in the eyes and did not look away.

This was his big sister Lori, not his younger sisters.

Why would she lie to him?

She was Lori and she had told him the truth.

But he didn't want it to be true.

But it was.

 **Nobody was coming for him.**

Nobody was coming **FOR** him.

Anger rose, within his heart.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Lincoln suddenly yelled, moving away.

"Linco-" Lori began.

"I HATE YOU!" Lincoln said, shocking her.

Then he ran off, he didn't care about his own sister expression as he ran.

He didn't know where he was running to but he ran.

He just wanted to hurt anybody and curl up and cry.

He was surprised to find that he had managed to run all the way back to the Orphanage even though he had used a map before.

Oh, screw it.

He ran right inside, he ignored everything and everyone as he zigg zag and climbed the stars before dashing right into a familiar room and locking the door shut behind him.

This happened hours before school was out.

Lincoln curled up, ignoring the bangs on the door.

No worker was allowed to come into the room against a child's will and drag them out, so they could only check on him from beyond the door.

He ignored the outside world, even when School was out and the kid's, who were stuck in school began to swarm back into the building, he did not move an inch.

Of course, it didn't take long for the kids to hear about the kid who had skipped school and locked himself inside his room.

It was only through respect that his roommates, Tim, Jacob and Mike did not attempt to kick the door down and barge their way inside.

That and it didn't take a genius to realise that Lincoln had a serious problem that he need to sort out.

However, after 2 hours, they were ready to bust the door down.

"Wait" Said, a kid that suddenly stepped forward.

The kid was 11 years old and he had dyed red hair with a bolt like haircut, freckles were on his face and his body was round.

"Big brother Mike!" Everybody said, there was more than one Mike here.

This kid was only 11 but kids came to him especially when they had emotional problems.

Sometimes it was much better to talk to another kid than an adult.

However, what made him special was because he had the comprehension of an adult alongside his age.

"I'm going in." The boy said. "Can somebody, give me the key's so that I open the door and close it?"

One Care-worker gave him their key's and told him which key was for this door.

He then used that key to open the door and walk in, closing the door behind him and locking it.

It was dark.

"Get out," Lincoln said, his voice was suspiciously horse.

"I know how you feel," Mike said.

And Lincoln laughed hollowly and said "Like you know how I feel. I just found out my own family won't come for me and it's all my fault. I just had to be selfish."

"My name is Mike Norme" Mike said, introducing him. "And of course I know how you feel. A lot of kid's in this place know how you feel"

Lincoln did not respond.

Mike realised he could be losing him.

"Do you think you're the only one whose life, is a mess?" Mike said, "I came to this orphanage was I was 8 years old. I was an only child but my own parents did not even want me, so instead of giving me up for adoption, do you know what they did? For as early as I could remember, I was chained outside like a dog, in a shed."

Making Lincoln shocked.

"My own parents gave me water from a dog bowl and wouldn't allow me into the house," He said, "But I didn't blame them. I thought I had done something wrong. I thought it was my fault, so when they unchained me and sent me to school, I didn't say anything. I thought I deserved it. Even when a neighbour saw me and called the police, I thought it was still my fault"

Lincoln did not say anything, that's because he could relate.

"But do you know what? I still loved my parents. I did not want to see them in handcuffs or behind bars" He said, "And that's what made it that more painful. Those adults who came for us often forget that no matter how terrible a parent is to their own child, you can't completely erase feelings a child has to the people who brought them into the world. A lot of kid's around here who can smile, come from similar backgrounds and they still love their parents, no matter what was done to them."

"But it was my fault" Lincoln said.

"How about telling me why you think it was your fault?" Mike said.

And Lincoln sighed, he did not know why he was actually entertaining this and said. "Well, it started with my sister Lynn. She forced me to go to her game which she lost. She then blamed me for her bad luck and banned me from all her games. Then my sister Leni wanted me to go with her to a fashion show-"

And Mike listened to him all the way through and then when Lincoln was done, there was a long silence between them.

"It seems to me that you were blameless," Mike finally said.

"But. It was my fault!" Lincoln said, did he not hear what he did!?

It was his fault!

"But you didn't start this. Wasn't it your sister Lynn who started this?" Mike said, making Lincoln open and close his mouth. "Didn't she ban you from her games because she was superstitious? Wasn't this way before you got the idea to push her superstition onto your whole family so that you can have some time for yourself?"

"Yes, but-" Lincoln said.

"And your family is to blame, too," Mike said, his words were like a slap to him. "I would understand if those younger then you believed you. But there are what? 7 people older than you including your parents, who you managed to convince that you were bad luck? You must be a pure genius so something."

And Lincoln was silent.

"Dude, we're kids. We are **known** for our overactive imagination, so we aren't really taken that seriously unless we are eye-witnesses or something" Mike said, "You act like you never ran into somebody who is older then you and doesn't take you 100 percent seriously"

And in the darkness, Lincoln blushed, he had encountered lots of times where he wasn't taken seriously by his own parents and even sisters.

"I'm even amazed that you managed to convince your whole family to take you seriously over luck, no less." Mike said, "Usually people claim that an object is bad luck, not people and especially not their own family members."

The other boy was making sense, Lynn had many lucky objects and always avoided objects that she says brings her bad luck.

"So, here's my problem. Just because your family believed your bad luck doesn't mean they have the right to isolate you from the family" Mike said, "If they really cared about you, they would try to get rid of your bad luck instead of avoiding you. Does having bad luck give them an excuse to kick you out of the house and force you to sleep outside? What about treating you like an animal by pushing your breakfast through a cat flap? What if your own friend told you, he had to sleep outside because his family believed that he was bad luck. What would you think? Would you blame your friend for being locked outside?"

 **No.**

He wouldn't.

If Clyde told him, he was forced to sleep outside because his dads thought he was bad luck, he would be horrified and would feel sympathy for him.

He wouldn't blame him.

What kind of friend would he be if blamed his friend for what happened to him?

 **So why was he blaming himself?**

"You family chose to believe your lie and chose to take it that far," Mike said, "They chose to lock you outside. They chose not to stop and think that what they were doing was not normal for a happy family. If their actions were reported to another person, they never bothered to think how they would come across. So your sister took it too far but shouldn't your parents know better? They had 11 kids,' right? So they must have read a parenting book at least once."

Yes, they did.

There was tons of those books in the house.

Lincoln was silent but he was listening.

"Because we're kid's, we grow up in a certain environment," Mike said, "We haven't been exposed to other environments as much, so we think what we go through, is the same everywhere else which makes it our lives normal. It's not until we put yourself in another environment, do we start comparing the two and talk to other people about what they perceive as normal. There might be something in your home life that you thought was normal but wasn't"

And Lincoln could relate to that.

"...so im not to blame?" Lincoln said.

"Dude, you were never to blame in the first place," Mike said, "Did you aim a gun at each of your family members head, to make them treat you like that?"

"NO!" Lincoln said, he would never do that!

"Than their actions were their own" Mike said, "If your neighbours did not see you, then could you guarantee that they wouldn't do it again? Do you like sleeping outside?"

"NO!" Lincoln said.

"Then stop hating yourself and love yourself" Mike said, "It's okay if you don't hate your family but you have to come to terms with the fact that, what happened to you shouldn't have happened. In 10 or 20 years' time, if you had kids, would you do that to your own kid's? Do you think what you were doing was acceptable?"

"No" Lincoln said, he wouldn't dare to do that to his own kids, he would smoother them instead.

"See, you've taken your first step," Mike said, "Just take it one step at a time. There will always be somebody here to talk to. We orphaned kid's need to stick together until we are adopted. I don't think you've noticed this but the workers here, aren't exactly what you call 'parent material'. You're lucky that this place is still dry, it's hilarious when the workers try to swim so that they could do their jobs"

And Lincoln felt a smile broke out on his lips, as he couldn't help when imagining it.

Then he realised he was smiling.

Dang it.

"Well, I'll be going" Mike said, "My room is the one that has lots of rocks on it so it's always open, if you want to talk. When I first came here, I wished that I had somebody to talk to. Sometimes, it better to talk kid on kid, you know. It's better to deal with it now, then carry it into adulthood."

Then he left.

And Lincoln felt like there was a weight lifted off his shoulders.

It felt good to talk about.

Even though that person experienced such a thing, he got passed it.

 _Would he, eventually look passed what happened to him, as well?_

And scene!

On Hiatus until the end of May. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note: it's the End of the Month.

Special thanks to the My P.A.T.E.O.N.:

Drake

I do not own Loud House.

Enjoy!

It turns out talking to another kid, had done wonders for Lincoln.

Just having somebody close to him, that had gone through a similar experience to him, made all the difference in the world.

And it wasn't just Mike who was there for him.

There were many kids who had gone through terrible experiences with their own families, who came forward and wanted to be there for him and make him feel welcome.

They know how hard it was for them to get used to the idea of an unknown place being their new home without any of their family members nearby.

It really helped him, to examine his problem with a new courage.

He had a small rock to keep him afloat.

However, his small rock quickly came tumbling down because of one reason.

Big Brother Mike had been adopted.

Lincoln wasn't the only one crushed when he found out that a family was interested in him.

Mike had been the rock for many kid's over the years and the workers found themselves trying to control a mob of angry and crying kids who did not want to see Mike go.

He was possibly the most beloved child in the whole orphanage and nobody wanted to live their lives knowing that Mike would no longer be there.

It was surprising that nobody tried to sabotage or handcuff the boy to a pole to force to stay.

Lincoln was quiet during the outrage.

However, once Mike was gone, Lincoln wasn't the only one transitioning into extreme depression.

Lots of kids refused to eat and the younger one's demanded Mike to be here, it got so bad, that the Orphanage had to call outside help.

A team of psychologists were called in.

Ch 6: A lesson into the mind.

Lincoln stood in front of a white door that used to be a large closet but had recently been converted into a small room.

The moment the Psychologist's came, they were asked to put their names on a timetable and chose which time was most convenient for them to a session on and since there was more than one Psychologist, several meetings could be going on at the same time.

Everybody had seen kid's coming in and out of similar rooms and now it was his turn to see to enter one.

He didn't know what to expect and he wasn't very comfortable with having somebody poking inside his mind.

A four-year-old boy holding a blanket came out of the room, looking calmer then the screaming mess he went in as, an hour ago.

"Who's next?" Said a female voice.

"That would be me" Lincoln said, appearing at the doorway, very nervous as he came in, the room that used to be full of supplies had been transformed into a cozy little room.

There was a fluffy blue couch near the door and just opposite the couch was a woman with long ginger hair, in smart clothes and on her shirt was a colorful pin that said 'How are you feeling today?'

Lincoln felt like he was being babied.

Well, here goes nothing.

He sat on the couch, instantly he felt his body dip in a bit and felt the fur hug him.

It was nice.

But he looked terrible.

Lincoln had bags under his eyes and his optimistic personality wasn't exactly shining brightly.

"Hello, Lincoln. My name is Miss Smile" The women began, "Now, I'm not here to tell you what to do but to be your friend."

Oh, Really?

"Can I go then?" Lincoln said, "I don't think I even need to be here"

He wasn't going to open to an adult whose job was to peer into his business.

"Are you sure?" The women said, surprising him. "You did put your name down on the timetable, didn't you? I don't recall anybody ever telling you, that you need to sign up for it"

And Lincoln was suddenly speechless.

She was right.

When he searched his memories, no adult actually said that they had to sign up for it and yet he thought he had to and signed up.

Why did he do that?

"Lincoln. Have you ever heard of the projected self and an inner self?" She said, getting his attention.

"Huh?" He said.

"Everybody has them. Our projected self is what we show to the world." She said, "On the outside, we may seem confident, in control and even happy. However, on the inside, it can the exact opposite. Our inner selves may be worried, scared and even frightened. We may even have complete different interests to what we portray. The sad thing is, as we get older, our Projected self becomes much stronger than our inner self because we feel that society forces us to be our projected selves all the time. This is actually an incredibly unhealthy thing to do and leads to problems because there is no balance. I think you signed up because your inner self managed to take over."

 _Are you serious?_ Lincoln wondered.

"There are many people like you who at a young age, learn to not listen to their inner self. Eventually that neglected part of themselves, screams loud enough to overpower the other, from time to time." She said, "Have you ever suddenly felt the urge to just have a moment to yourself and do whatever you want to do?"

"Actually, yes. How did you know?" Lincoln said, in fact his whole family sometimes felt the need to just to be alone with themselves.

With all the chaos in the house, if they did not have those peaceful moments, they would have all gone insane.

"Lincoln, you lived in a huge family, correct?" She said. "How often do you have time to yourself? It must be pretty busy"

"Actually, I barely have any time" Lincoln said. "I have timetables for each week because my sisters share me. I have to resort to scheme's just to have some time for myself. And sure, my friend Clyde comes over but it's not the same."

"But why does all your sister's need to share you?" She said, "There are eleven kids' in the house, correct? Surely, they can pick each other to help out? Why are they always coming for you?"

"That's because..." Lincoln began. "You know." Trying to describe it with words. "I'm the only boy in the house. It's expected of me."

"Lincoln" She said, "This would have been so a 100 years ago. But there are countless families who have all boy's or all girls. We live in an age where responsibility always falls to the oldest when the parents aren't around. It doesn't matter if that person is a boy or a girl. When you continue to mature, what you can handle is supposed to grow with you, unless it's under special circumstances."

Adult or children.

Everybody had certain levels of responsibility they can handle, if it's gets too much, that person may reach their breaking point.

"Lincoln, you're a child and have 5 siblings above you. Unless those 5 and your parents are never home, you have little to no responsibility except for your actions, so why do you have so much responsibility on your shoulders, when there are so many people around you?" She asked, again. "Why do you sisters seek you out first?"

Now Lincoln couldn't think of anything.

Was it really like that, normally?

"Maybe..." Lincoln said, biting his lip, looking for something to justify him being overworked. "Maybe, because I like to help everybody out and don't mind. My parents are always telling me to be helpful around the house and to help my sisters. I want to be a good child, since they have so much to deal with."

"And have you ever told them, no?" She said.

"What?" Lincoln said, shocked.

"Lincoln, you're coming into a crucial place in your life. " She said, that and she had seen the family pictures. Lincoln stood out more because he had tired bag's around his eyes unlike the rest of the family. "You're going to arrive at a place where you'll be confused and try to figure out who you are, which is part of growing up. What I see, is that you'll have a lot more problems than a normal person would have at that stage."

"What do you mean by that?" Lincoln said, suddenly on the defensive. "I know who I am. I'm Lincoln Loud. I love comic books, I love my family. I love video games. I love Sci Fi and Supernatural movies and shows. I love..."then he began to trail off.

Suddenly something in his mind, just didn't sit well with him.

It was like, his mind just opened up.

Oh, god.

Was that really him?

Why did it feel like he had molded himself to please other people?

He was always told to be himself and never try to please somebody else and yet...

Had he beginning that for years?

Did he truly hold no grudge against his family?

Was he truly not angry that they locked him outside?

Did you truly want to blame himself for the treatment he received?

Was he truly okay with being dumped with so much responsibility that he ignored the signs of overworked?

 **Was he okay with being him?**

For the first time in years, Lincoln projected self turned around and confronted his inner self.

The inner self that he had ignored for years.

His inner self was much younger and weaker than his projected self was.

Was it really fine for him to carry on like this?

However, both of them know the answer.

No.

No, it wasn't.

They needed to start listening to each other.

#Loud House#

"You name is Lisa Loud, right?" Said, the same social worker that came in the first time.

"U-Ur, yes?" Lisa Loud said, panicking.

They were both in Lisa room and Lisa had to curse for making the room sound proof, only just recently, they both sat on stools.

"Love your room by the way" The Social Worker said, "Your only 4 years old but you have so many achievements. I can see that you have a very bright future ahead of you."

"Well, thank you" Lisa said, it wasn't every day that people saw her achievements.

"But you must tell me Lisa, one on one. How hard is it to live with a family not as smart as you are?" The Social Worker said. "Do they ask you to dumb down your words, sometimes?"

"Exactly, all the time" Lisa said, before she said. "But I want to stay here. Even if their IQ is much lower than mine."

She wanted to make that clear.

"Nobody is thinking about removing you" Said, the Social Worker, making her breathe a sigh of relief. "Now let's talk about school. Surely a little girl as smart as you, goes to a place that fits your intellect?"

"Oh, I wish" Lisa said, "Unfortunately this family can't afford to send me to special school. I should know, I do my parents taxes sometimes and I've seen the number's and it's not pretty." Making the women blinked. "Instead I go to a local Kindergarten, where kid's just drool and play all day. I feel like I'm losing a few brain cells everyday just going there."

"And have you ever asked your parents to call the government to evaluate you?" She said, surprising her. "If you don't have the money, you can always prove to the government that you are a child well beyond your years and they will fund you"

"Wait. I can do that?" Lisa said.

She remembered transferring into Lincoln class but even that wasn't high enough for her.

"Sure, you can." The Social Worker said. "I can even right you a letter of recommendation. I do work for the government, after all"

Suddenly Lisa was all smiles.

Her guard was down.

Perfect.

"So, Lisa, what is that behind you?" The Social Worker said.

"Oh, this is my latest project" Lisa said, as she got off her stool and the women followed after her, to a long row of tables that had beakers that held, who knows what, inside.

The Social Worker took note that the baby usually slept in this room as well, along with Lisa.

"This is my latest project." Lisa said, proudly. "I want to know if people could successfully be cloned"

Wait.

What!?

Lisa didn't see the Social Worker almost drop her pen.

"What?" The Social Worker said, convinced she heard wrong.

"I've collect all the DNA from everybody in the house and yet, I haven't been able to figure out how to make a successful clone, yet" Lisa said.

The women could not believe her ears and said. "A-And does your family know that you're trying to clone them?"

Cloning with permission was fine but if not...

"I tend to think that they will find out when I accept my Nobel bell prize" Lisa said, unaware that she was committing a huge taboo.

"And what about the chemical's used? Something so advanced must need strong chemicals, right?" The Social Worker said.

"You mean like Hydrodigon peroxide and Ethylene glycol?" Lisa said, listing 2 incredibly dangerous chemicals that no 4 years old should ever go near, let alone any adults, unless they wore super-protective gear.

"Do your parents buy you the chemicals and water them down?" The social worker said, it should be illegal for Lisa to even have them in her possession, plus very few places actually sell those chemicals and they were required by law to ask for proof of identity and age.

"Like I said before my parental units cannot afford them, even in their purest forms" Lisa said, now slipping up even more. "So, I make do with what I've got. I go looking for things that contain them and then take them back to the lab so that I can extract them."

 _Do you know how dangerous that is?_ The Women thought, it was a wonder why this child hadn't killed herself, her little sister and the rest of the family, yet!

She refused to believe there was no accidents!

One wrong move and the whole neighborhood could be a goner!

"And what about the rules? Your parents must have set them when you are doing experiments?" The Social Worker said.

She hoped.

"What rules?" Lisa said, "None of the Parental Units, even understand a fraction of what I do here. They have inferior intellect to my own, so nobody comes here, and when they do, it's because they need my help with something. However, I do sometimes put on a lab coat and gloves, when things get a little dangerous"

The Women was speechless.

A little dangerous?

Has there really nobody in her life to overseer her?

She was 4 years old and already she was going down a path that all genius struggle to stay off of.

Surely the family know that Lisa was growing up questionably?

Or are they ignoring it, hoping that if they kept averting their eyes, she would eventually straighten herself out?

The line between questionable thought's and becoming a sociopath was a lot shorter than most people realize.

"Thank you, Lisa. For showing me your work." The Social Worker said, "I'll make sure to recommend you to the government"

"Really? Great." Lisa said.

Then the Social Worker began to leave.

Lisa thought the meeting went pretty well.

 _So, imagine her shock when Child Services came for her a day later._

And scene!

Next chapter, Lincoln on the road to recovery is given the chance to go back to his old house and confront his family minus, lily. He lets his inner Lincoln out and his words leave them all speechless. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: enjoy an emotional chapter.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

"W-What's going on?" Linda Loud said, she was suddenly alarmed and understandably so.

The house was surrounded by the police.

Lisa room that was now empty was sealed off, nobody could access it and now the rest of the family was being pushed into the adult dining room.

Were they going to take all their children and have them watch?

Everybody was hugging each other, both Lana and Lola were crying.

They did not want to be separated from each other.

And then something shocking happened.

A four-year-old with brown hair and glasses escorted by police men, walked in.

Everybody recognised her instantly.

"LISA!?" They all said, suddenly they all want to huge her.

"Too *gasp* tight" She said, turning red.

They all backed off realising she wasn't getting any air in her lungs.

"We're so glad to have you back" Leni said, in her usual oblivious tone "That sleepover was really long., huh. Now, we just have to wait for Lincoln and Lily."

And as soon as she said that, there was a long and uncomfortable silence.

Had nobody explained to her what was happening to their family?

But the thing is, Lori did explain to Leni about what was going on, but Leni had gone off the deep end and escaped into her own delusions, then face reality.

Which was a very unhealthy thing to do but it was relatable.

"Y-Yeah, Leni. I just came back from a sleep over" Lisa said, with a crooked smile.

Reality was so much harsher, then a delusion.

When she was taken away, the social worker did keep her promise.

Lisa was taken to a government funded bordering school for high intelligent children, at first, she didn't mind her new environment.

What was not to like?

Finally, she was around kid's who was as smart as her or even smarter.

The equipment around her was state of the art and wasn't anywhere close to what she used.

Then she found out, the classes she would be going to were basic classes, that only existing for kid's who did not understand Health and Safety or Human Morals.

The first class had no experiments in it which bored her but she was taught how dangerous it was to be around a none-lethal substances without Googles and gloves, she had to snort.

The instructor for the class was strict and made sure to look over her shoulder at all times.

It was the first time, somebody had actually poked their noses into her business and didn't go blank every time she opened her mouth to say something.

She didn't like it.

"Hey, guys" Said, a voice that they all could recognise.

Could it be?

They all turned around while holding their breath's.

But it was really him.

It was really Lincoln.

Ch 7: A Therapy session that ends in a shocking way.

"Lincoln?" Lori said.

And Lincoln felt immediately awkward when he saw her, the last time he had seen here, he had yelled at her and told her he hated her.

Then he was hugged and almost crushed to death, by the rest of the family.

"G-Guy's *gasp* T-Too tight" He managed to squeeze out.

They released him.

"Bro, what's going on?" Luna said, in her fake English accent.

She did not know that her accent had just offended a nearby officer who just happened to be British.

"Yes, I would like to know as well" Lisa said, "They just pulled me out"

"Lincoln. Are we being deemed good parents and all the charges against us, have been dropped?" Lynn Loud Senior said.

He **prayed** that was the case.

Everybody looked at him with shining hope.

The one who looked the most desperate was his sister Lynn.

She felt absolutely terrible for what she had done.

If she know how her actions would one day lead to this, she would have never asked Lincoln to come to the game.

After Lincoln was taken away, she had thrown out all her lucky stuff and got into fights at school.

She promised to never belief in a superstition's ever again, she just wanted her family to be fixed.

And what bothered her the most was, never once did she stop to think about her actions when she alienated her own brother.

Even when she accepted that he wasn't bad luck anymore, she was never sorry for her actions.

The person feeling the most guilt in the house, was undoubtedly her.

"Actually...this is my therapy session. The only reason why Lily isn't here is because she is a baby." Lincoln said, cutting them all right out of their hope, he hated to be the one to tell them the family was still falling apart.

"Therapy?" Luan said, "What do you need therapy for?"

This new serious Luan was bothering everybody, but there wasn't much to smile about right now.

Who had the gut's to crack a joke, right now?

"Urm..." Lincoln said, turning to the adults near the room, the police officers left the house to give them privacy. "I need to tell you guys something. I think you all, should sit down"

They all looked at each other and then took a seat.

"Lincoln, you can tell us anything" Lola said.

"Okay, then. Here it goes" Lincoln said, taking a deep breath before confessing. "Lori, I'm sorry."

They all looked at Lori in surprise and she, herself was surprised as well by the sudden apology.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you and said I hated you" Lincoln said, "You are the oldest, I didn't realise how much you must have had on your plate. I was just so mad and angry that I just wanted to hurt something. I don't hate you, in fact, I will always love you and see you as my big sister."

"Apology accepted." Lori said, touched, Lincoln would never know how much those words meant to her.

In fact, they were all touched.

They thought that Lincoln was going to say nice things about all of them.

In fact, they could all do with some cheering up.

It would be nice to know that even if they were falling apart they were still connected.

 **But they were wrong.**

 **So wrong.**

Today they weren't dealing with the Lincoln they wanted to see, they were dealing with his real self, something that hadn't been done in years.

"Mom. Dad" Lincoln said, taking a breather.

"Yes, son?" Both of them said, smiling, they were ready for the touching compliments.

However, when Lincoln mouth opened, their smiles froze in place.

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE A REPLACEMENT FOR YOU IN THIS HOUSE!" He yelled and everybody smile's froze.

"W-What?" His mother said.

"Dad, Mom. You never asked me if I wanted to step in for both of you!" Lincoln said, as all of their jaws dropped. "I get I'm the middle child but I never wanted to be the person that all 10 kids' go to! Why should I be the peacemaker in this family? Why should I be the one to take care of Lily? If you can't be with all of us, then why can't you ask the government to hire a Nanny? I'm falling apart!"

Lincoln then pointed to the bags under his eyes.

"LOOK AT THESE! These are BAGS!" He said. "I am only 11 years old but I've had had these for YEARS! Every time we take a photo, I see that I am the only one who has Bag's under my eyes. And do you know why I have Bag's under my eyes? It's because I am worked to death and barely get enough sleep in this house! Do you think I wanted Lynn to stay in my room for a couple of nights!? It's bad enough, I have to deal with her in the day, now I had to deal with her at night as well!"

"W-What?" Lynn said, while the rest gasped.

"Yes, I will say it" Lincoln said, turning to Lynn. "I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Silence.

What Lincoln didn't like Lynn!?

"In fact, out of all my sister's. You are my least favourite!" He said, and Lynn felt like she experienced a bunch to the heart. "Do you think I enjoy, you constantly punching me!? Do you think, I enjoy you threatening me all the time!? You have a serious problem's! Out of all 10 sisters, why is it that you are the only one who seems to see no problem with using her fists for everything!? If I were to punch you, I would be made to apologise but why is it different for you!?"

Everybody was silent, their brains not working.

"And do you know who you remind me off?" Lincoln said, "Ronnie Anne Santiago! A girl who I will never. EVER. **EVER**! LIKE! And do you know why!? It's because she reminds me of you! I can't even believe that I listened to you guys, I actually befriend her! I don't even know how shoving me in a locker and dumping food on my head is, love! The worst part is, she never apologised for what she did to me but at least she stopped. But Lynn was still doing it, until I somebody was smart enough to call the Police!"

And Lynn Jr did something she hadn't done in years.

She started crying.

"And you know, what?" Lincoln said, "I don't even have any sympathy left for you. Any attempt to bond with you, has been blown every time you throw a punch to my side. But I could never say I hate you because I was expected to 'love' all my sisters."

"Too harsh bro" Luna said, "Why don't you step outside?"

"No, let's get onto you" Lincoln said, making her flinch. "I want to know when you're going to get rid of that fake accent. It's offensive!"

Everybody gasped, again.

"Oh, come on. Don't act surprised" Lincoln said. "We all know it's offensive and yet we let her do it anyway, because we don't want to hurt her feelings! What about the British kid's in the neighbourhood who's feelings are hurt every time she opens her mouth? She goes to one concert and suddenly think's it's okay to butcher a whole countries language!? And the noise! Don't tell me, nobody noticed how many people have moved out over the years, because of Luna and her nonstop, loud guitar! I was at an orphanage on the other side of town and I could still hear it! How many of us bang on her door per week because she's being too loud!?"

Now it was Luna turn to cry.

Everybody looked down because what he said was true.

They just learned to deal with it but even some times, it was too much for even for them.

"And Luan, thank god. You stopped with the jokes!" He said, as Luan mouth opened and closed. "How many years, have you told jokes none stop for? It gets so much that I feel like I'm going insane! And do you know what's the scariest day of the year is for me? It's certain isn't Halloween. It's April the 1st!"

His words shocked her.

"Every year, everybody in this house, lives in in fear because of you!" He said, "Do you actually think just because it's April Fools it gives you the right to be insane? Luan. Last year you could have killed any of us! I was terrified. We were **all** terrified! A holiday which is supposed to be light and fun, is a horror show for us. None of us wanted to get out of our rooms because of you!"

"I-Is that true?" Luan said, looking around but nobody could meet her eyes.

Was she really that bad on April Fools day?

"Then Lucy." Lincoln said, making the girl flinch. "Have you told anybody in this house except for me that you like, a bright and cheerful book about unicorns?"

"What?" Lisa said. "Aren't you the one who loved that book?"

"No, that Book belonged to Lucy. I just covered for her." Lincoln said, making them all turn to her.

"Lincoln...you promise you wouldn't tell" Lucy said.

"No, Lucy" Lincoln said. "If you can't even tell our parents, that you like a bright and colourful book. Then there is a serious problem with our family"

 _Who was this person inside Lincoln's body!?_ They all wanted to know.

"I mean, seriously!" Lincoln said, "I can't be the only one who sees that Lucy, is the only one covering her eyes with her hair because our parents don't want to look at them! Isn't that messed up!? Do you see any other family doing that?"

"LINCOLN LOUD!" His father said.

But Lincoln ignored him.

He ignored him!

"Lucy, you have beautiful eyes and it's sad, knowing that you have to cover them because our own parents don't like the look of them" Lincoln said, speaking to his little sister. "What other's thing's do you feel the need to hide from us? Do you even like dressing in all black? What about reading dark stories? Do you like burying thing's? What about reading occult? Is nobody but me bothered that Lucy has to hide a part of herself because our parents don't like it? What happened to 'Just be yourself'?"

"Lincoln..." Lucy said, she was touched but their parents looked like they were just slapped.

Everybody looked at Lincoln with wide eyes.

"And Lana. God, where do I start?" Lincoln said, making her flinch. "You're disgusting."

"Thank you" Lana said.

"It's not a good thing!" Lincoln said, making her smile freeze. "You eat garbage! We have a fully stocked fridge. Why don't you use it!? Do you know you are a huge part of my stress!? I don't want you to die!"

Silence.

"W-What?" Lana said.

"Everybody in this house needs to stop sparing each other's feeling's! We wouldn't have so many problems in this house, otherwise!" Lincoln said, before turning to educate Lana. "Lana, **all** the garbage you eat is full of bacteria and those bacteria come from people. What you eat has been in a random person's mouth or used like when you're on the toilet. Those bacteria are harmful enough to kill you, if you eat them and they managed to multiply inside your body. If they don't kill you then the bacteria that fly's carry around, from landing on who knows what, before landing on the garbage will. Then to make matter's worse, garbage attracts Rats and other creatures who carry even worse bacteria. It's a miracle, that you're even alive!"

"W-What?" Lana said, even she was beginning to cry.

Everybody tried to comfort her but what he said was true, however, everybody was too afraid to say it.

"And then there is Lola" Lincoln said, turning the twin who flinched. "You drive me crazy as well! You are only 6 years old but you act like you're the boss of me! I don't even like going to your beauty pageants because I don't like talking to kid's half my age who judge's people based on their looks! Every time I go there, I have degraded and ashamed of what I look like. Find somebody else to feel humiliated."

And it was like Lola received a punch to the face.

"And Lisa, you make me uncomfortable" he said, turning his genius twin sister. "You don't seem to realise what you can and not do. I don't like having a tracking chip on me. I don't like being monitored everywhere I go. I don't like how your lab is even in the house. The explosion coming from your room terrify me! And what I hate the most about you, is that, because I have a lower IQ then you, you don't take anything I say seriously. I hope wherever they took you, they teach you morals because many times I wanted to do more than just yelling."

Making Lisa eyes were wide.

"Leni, I think you're a great sister." Lincoln said, turning to the kindest sister of all. "You helped me so much and you have an amazing fashion sense."

"Thanks Lincoln" Leni said, smiling.

"So, I want to help you. When I asked my phycologist, I learnt about 'Learning Disability' and 'Dyslexia'" Lincoln said, making them all gasp again. "I think you need to do a test because you might have a little bit of both."

"Lincoln! There is nothing wrong with her!" His mother said. "How can you even suggest that!"

"Wake up, mom!" Lincoln said. "Leni is 16 years old and she finds it difficult to count! She was taught just like everybody else and yet why is it that she is the only one getting lost on the way to the bathroom! Sometimes she doesn't even know what is happening around her and where she is! She needs help but for some reason you think that ignoring the problem, means that it would go away! Do you not want to spend money? You can always ask the gov-"

 **A harsh sound, echoed through the room.**

All eyes were wide when they realised that sound was the sound of a palm meeting flesh.

Their own mother had slapped him.

"LINCOLN LOUD! I will not sit here and let you talk trash about your parents and your own sisters." She said. "You are a Loud and Laud's love each other."

But the real Lincoln was still in charge.

"Oh, that's funny" He said, he was well aware of his stinging of his cheek. "Where was the love in this house when you forced me to sleep outside in the cold? You didn't even give me a blanket!"

His words hit them all.

"Where was the love when my own breakfast was shoved through the cat flap?" He said, looking around, however nobody could meet his eyes. "I could have died outside but it would have been fine because you would have all 'gotten rid of the bad luck for good'. I even thought it was my fault and made excuses for you every day but I realise now. I just came from a terrible family."

They all gasped.

"That's not true" Lori said. "We love you"

"Then where is the love when my own mother slapped me and nobody came to my defence for speaking the truth!?" He said, suddenly Lori went mysterious quiet. "Our family is a mess and will always be a mess. I hope you all lead wonderful lives. Because I don't want anything to do with this family. Have fun, mom, dad, rotting in jail. Because I'm not going to sing praises about my own parents who are trapped in their own bubble that they don't want to think that there is anything wrong, in court"

Then he walked away, leaving them all stunned.

None of them could believe it.

 _Did Lincoln just say he wouldn't defend his own parents in court?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Lincoln stays away from his family despite the fast approaching court date and the Louds talk to Clyde, hoping to use him to persuade Lincoln to change his mind. However, being an environment that wants to help him, it provides the backbone that he needs to stand by his decision. Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own the Loud House.

Enjoy!

Ever since then, Lincoln hasn't really talked to his sisters at school.

When School was over, he would go straight back to the Orphanage.

Nobody could say anything to him if he was not willing to listen to them.

And why should he?

He had allowed his 'True Lincoln' out and it blows up right in his face.

Did he feel guilty?

Incredibly so.

But he was done apologising.

He had apologised for them more than enough times when they didn't deserve it, he was not going to let them guilt, trip him to doing so again.

However, the day of that his parents were due in court was fast approaching and the whole family was worried.

His actions were seeping in and the worst possible thing could happen if Lincoln really did not attempt to defend his parents on that day.

However, all attempts to talk to him had gone out of the window, so they had to switch person.

They had to talk to the one person that Lincoln would listen to.

Clyde.

"Please, Clyde," Luna said she had caught him when he was just about to cycle to Lincoln's Orphanage to play video games.

Originally it was Lori who was supposed to talk to him but then they remembered he would pass out at the sight of her.

"I don't know, Luna," Clyde said. "It's a heavy, Family, matter. I don't think I should get involved unless he wants to talk. I already had to deal with Lincoln who was in heavy denial. I don't want to put him through anything emotional. He's actually getting better"

Lincoln was his best friend, so it hurt seeing how much emotional stress, was being put on him.

Lincoln was starting to actually smile, again.

He couldn't take that away from him.

"But he doesn't listen to any of us even when we want to apologise," Luan said and Clyde noticed she had dropped the accent which was shocking. "What he said was true and hurtful to our face's that I got mad and everybody did too. That's why nobody stepped in. Our family isn't as perfect as we thought it was but everybody in the family wants to go back to that day. We were monster's when we had no reason to be. We throw out everything we stood for and now our family is broken"

The government now had Lily, Lisa, Lana, Lola and Lucy.

Everybody in the house knows that Lynn should have been taken before Lola.

The government was just taken their time to suit up because Lynn would surely fight with everything she got and injure as many people as possible, in an attempt to stay.

Clyde was silent.

And then he cycled away.

He had a lot to think about.

Ch 8: Clyde steps in.

It took him 20 minutes to get to the address Lincoln had shown him and he was surprised by how big the place was.

He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, he could see kids playing on the front lawn and also heard then playing inside the house.

This was the environment that Lincoln now lived in?

The door opened and there stood a woman with black short hair in the doorway.

"Hello?" The women said, wondering if he was a child left by his parents.

"Um, I'm looking for Lincoln. Lincoln Loud" Clyde said.

At the mention of Lincoln, recognition flashed through her eyes.

"Oh, Lincoln! You must be his friend, Clyde!" She said, "Lincoln did mention you were coming over. Come in and I'll show you the way."

"Um, where do I put my bike?" Clyde said.

"Just bring your bike inside and one of the workers will make sure it's kept safe," The women said.

"...Okay" Clyde said, surprised as hell as he wheeled his bike in.

The inside of the building was a total mess from kid's who were obviously home.

He handed his bike over to a fellow Co-worker and the women took him through the crowd of fighting small children who were fighting over a toy.

"Somebody better not be downstairs!" Yelled a young voice and Clyde suddenly found himself moving away from his spot as a child who was barely six years old, came down the stair's using the ledge and almost knocking him over.

Clyde stepped in some jam when he moved.

However, he was used to a chaotic house thanks to staying over at Lincoln's former Home, from time to time.

However, what he wasn't used to seeing was a wet boy walking around naked.

"Hey, have you seen my towel?" Said, the dude who had wet blond hair and yellow eyes.

"Um..." Clyde said, trying not to look down there.

Then some kid's ran by them with a towel.

"HEY! THAT'S MY TOWEL!" The guy said suddenly running after them.

And as Clyde continued to walk, he saw a girl who slept in a sleeping bag outside her room for no reason, a jelly war going on between 10 kid's, a boy who soaking everybody and everything, two girls who were trying to hide the alarming number of pet's that were in their room and a group of teenagers who were having a dance party.

This was all before he got to Lincoln's door.

This was Chaos.

Clyde knocked on the door.

"Coming in" Said, the only voice he recognised in the whole building.

Clyde opened the door and found a room that reminded him of one of Lincoln sister's room but there were bunk beds on both sides of the room and there was a lot more mess.

"Clyde!" Lincoln said, in his usual clothes, happy to see him. "I thought I would have to call"

"Of course, I'll come. Even if you're in a different house, I'll still be here for you, buddy" Clyde said, showing him his backpack which he was filled with snacks which Lincoln immediately eyed.

Lincoln then began to clear some of the mess so that both of them could sit on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess," Lincoln said, "My roommates are outside with their friends. They don't really like cleaning up after themselves."

This room got cleaned, once every two day's and laundry day on the weekend.

"So, you're getting settled in here, okay?" Clyde said, sitting down, he didn't mind the mess.

"At first I hated it but now it's not really that bad," Lincoln said, "There are so many adults here to take care me and I even got pocket money. I have a lot of freedom here and even get to eat thing's I wouldn't be able to eat because of money. Although I see a Miss Smile once a week"

"You look better," Clyde said.

"I feel better," Lincoln said, switching on the television and taking a controller. "Miss Smile is really helping me get through this"

Clyde picked a controller and as soon as he did that, the game recognised the movement and put him as player 2.

They were playing Mario Kart.

Playing the game, they forgot all about their worries even if it was only for an hour or two.

It was him and Lincoln head to head as they bombed each other, sent banana's at each other, sent ghosts to cover their side of the screen.

It was wacky and it was fun.

When the whole tournament finished with Clyde was standing on first place and Lincoln wasn't even present on the screen.

"YES!" He yelled.

"NO!" Lincoln yelled.

They then played a mini-game tournament and this time both of them were on the same team.

They were unstoppable together and both cheered when they won together.

"Let's try playing against people on the internet," Lincoln said.

"Sure," Clyde said.

And as Lincoln scrolled down, Clyde decided to make his move.

"...So, your parents Trial date is soon?" Clyde said.

He instantly realised it was a mistake.

Lincoln froze and so did his smile.

"...Yeah...How do you know?" Lincoln said.

"I heard my parents talking," Clyde said, pretty much the whole town know the Loud parents were going on Trial, soon.

"Oh." Lincoln said, his voice was flat.

"But I'm sure, you don't have worry about that" Clyde said, "It's not like your testifying on their behalf or anything. Right?"

"Oh, god. They got you." Lincoln suddenly said.

"Huh?" Clyde said.

"One of my sisters talked to you, didn't they?" Lincoln said.

"Yes" Clyde admitted, there was no point in hiding it.

"We'll you can tell them that I'm sticking with it," Lincoln said, "My parents don't deserve me testifying for them." his proclamation made Clyde gasp.

"You don't mean that, Lincoln!" Clyde said.

"Yes, I do," Lincoln said, "I used to think they were good parents but I realise now that I've just been making excuses for them. I didn't even realise how massed up I was, having so much responsibility on me."

"But they have 10 kids'" Clyde said.

"Then why didn't they get help? We needed it." Lincoln said, shutting him up. "You've seen how chaotic the house is but you can take a break. You come home to a nice quiet house every day. Now imagine living in my house every single day, 24-hours a day? If I wasn't exhausted from taking care of Lily, I was exhausted because my sisters sheared me every day of the week. Out of my whole family, I was the only one who has bags under my eyes. Tell me you haven't noticed that"

And the truth was, Clyde had easily noticed that, but he never dared say anything about it, until it was truly bad.

But if one of his sisters could live in that house and not have bags under their eyes constantly, why did Lincoln have them then?

He never dared to say it out loud.

"Now look," Lincoln said and for the first time, Clyde could not see bags under his eyes.

Was that even possible!?

"I've been able to get a good night's rest and not have to worry about sticking to an insane chart," Lincoln said, "This place is good for me"

Clyde gasped.

"My parents were always teaching us to get along with each other but they always dumped me with more than I could handle. I had to conform to what they want me to be. And I'm not the only one" Lincoln said, surprising him. "Have you ever wondered why Lucy wears her hair over her head? My parents don't like looking at her eyes, that's why."

This bit of information shocked Clyde, he always thought it was her style!

How horrible!

His own parents would never force him to look a certain way because they didn't like a part of him that he was born with.

"My parents like preaching the message and yet they force chains on two of their children," Lincoln said. "And all of us haven't exactly grown up fine. Doesn't the whole neighbourhood fear us?"

His question made Clyde open and close his mouth.

Lincoln was right, most of the neighbourhood did fear a Loud appearing on their doorstep.

What could he say to tell Lincoln that would show him, they weren't really that bad?

"And then my own mother slap's me when I told them what I really thought about the family," Lincoln said, "All my sister just sat there and said nothing"

"And what about your dad?" Clyde said, surprising him. "What was he doing?"

"He was silent most of the time," Lincoln said, "He let mom chew me out and said nothing. He was probably the worst in the room"

"What if he kept quiet because he saw that you needed it?" Clyde said.

"Huh?" Lincoln said.

"Maybe he saw the way you were hurting and allowed you to unload all your stress out?" Clyde added.

"What?" Lincoln said.

Clyde saw that Lincoln clearly wasn't getting it.

"Lincoln...you were pretty bad even after you stopped being in denial," Clyde said, "You might think you covered it but everybody could see the hurt in your eyes. You still cared. You cared that your sisters were being forced apart and you cared what was happening to your parents. They put you through a lot of pain and yet you still cared for them."

" **So, what?** Are you saying that I should forgive them?" Lincoln said. "Even after everything they have done to me!? They conditioned me to be a certain way! I don't even know who I am. I don't know what trait's I have, that are actually from the true me or what my parents expected from me"

"Lincoln. I'm not asking you to forgive them and I will never pretend that I know what you're going through because I don't" Clyde said, surprising him. "But here's what I know for a fact. We're both 11 years old and both boys. Soon our body's and mind's will start changing and I'll be right beside you in our awkward teen years. Together we'll find out who we are. I just don't want you to do something you will forever regret. This is court we're talking about. Whatever happens in court is set in stone. The moment your mouth open's, you decide the fate of your own parents. That's heavy for a kid to have."

Yes, it was heavy.

Lincoln was afraid of the big question.

Will his anger at his parents one day cool down to the point, he would regret what he said in court years later?

It might even be, the very last time he sees his parents.

Did he want his last words, to them, to be "I hate you"?

 _His best friend maybe trying to save him from making the biggest mistake of his life._

And scene!

Next chapter, it courts day and things aren't looking good for the Loud parents as the government lawyer is cunning, with trying to paint them in the worst possible light. Review/fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: I really took my time with this chapter and looked up American courts. I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own the Loud House.

Enjoy!

"THERE THEY ARE NOW!" Said a female reporter as the Loud Parents came into view, with the lawyer, provided by the government.

Paying a Lawyer with their own money was far too expensive for them right now and to make matter worse, none of their friend's that worked in law, wanted to take them.

The person that had been employed was, a female Asian woman, who had her long black hair done in a ponytail, wore a white shirt with a blue jacket and skirt and to finish off wore smart black shoes.

Her very demeanour screamed professionalism and business.

Rita Loud wore a black suit with a scarf around her head, her very demeanour was that of a defeated woman.

And who could blame her?

Her kids had been taken away from her and the media was calling her a bad mother.

It was no secret that the Loud family was the largest family in the neighbourhood and when they visit somewhere, people remembered them, good or bad.

Lynn senior wore the suit that he always wore in job interviews and held his defeated wife as they walked towards the building, the same building they would never be in, in their lives.

"Mr and Mrs Loud. How do you think this trial will go?" Said, one of the reporters shoving a camera in both of their faces.

Neither of them said a thing.

Their lawyer stepped in and said. "No comment"

Then she rushed both of them into the building, where a bunch of policemen were stationed around it, having been employed to stop people from sneaking in.

When the man saw them, they immediately created a hole in their impenetrable defence and allowed them through.

All three of them walked up the step's and passed the double doors that lead to a well-polished hallway.

Several minutes later, their children arrived one by one.

All of them wore their best clothes and were accompanied in by an adult except for Lori who was now 18 years old and seen as an adult.

She arrived at the building in her new car with her boyfriend Bobby in tow, he had come to support her on this day.

However, nobody expected the appearance of a small yellow haired toddler dressed in a sparkly butterfly top and cute pink shorts and brown boots.

A now 2-year-old Lily Loud.

They were all surprised to see her walk in, holding a young woman hand who wore a smart dress.

Lily smiled recognised familiar faces but it was clear to all of them that she had no idea what was going on.

However, when Rita tried to go near her even if it was just a touch, the guards inside the courtroom immediately blocked her way.

Rita looked like she was just slapped, no matter how much she tried, she was not allowed within reaching distance, of her own baby.

Then something shocking happened.

 **Lily spoke.**

"Turn your frown upside down," she said.

WHAT THE!?

Since when could Lily speak in complete sentences!?

And then another stunning revealing hit them all.

They had missed so much with Lily.

First her 2nd birthday and now she talking phase!

"Yes, turn your frown upside down," Said, the women whose lap Lily sat on and the woman clapped.

Lily clipped as well, smiling at being praised.

Lily had changed so much from the screaming horror that she was when they took her away from the house.

She was actually wearing clothes and not a diaper despite her being slightly over one-year-old when she was taken away.

Meanwhile, while this was happening, the almost empty courtroom was being filled up with their neighbours, friends, family and even some news reporters.

The Loud's parents and their Lawyer sat in the Defence area, waiting for the worst person in the room.

Well, in their eyes anyway.

The Government Lawyer soon came in and you could just feel the temperature in the room just drop at the sight of a tall man whose hair seems to be turning white, his suit was just like Lynn Senior but you could tell it was of a much higher quality and was newer.

The way the man walked into the room, reeked of the dozens of years he had, had in the courtroom that nothing could touch him emotionally now.

Then he sat down with the air of a tiger.

All the Loud children gulped at the sight of this man.

This was the man who was going to crucify their parents.

Ch 9: All things will come to light Part 1

Those from the neighbourhood who were picked for Jury duty descended onto the Jury Box.

The Loud family recognised many of them, including the shocking reveal of one of Clyde's parents, Harold McBride taking a seat.

With all of this, it was safe to say, what happened here today would affect the whole neighbourhood so all eyes were on the Louds.

Suddenly Lincoln started sick and he wasn't the only one.

He felt like running.

He had grown up so used to keeping his family problems within the family and now it felt like the whole world was watching him under a microscope.

However, his friend Clyde had been allowed in as well and so was his Physiologist.

They were here to support him knowing that he would eventually go up and there and look his parents in the eye.

The Judge for this case was a slim, African American woman in the classic Judge robes that you see in movies.

She walked in carrying files as she made her way to the Judge's bench.

"All rise!" the judge said

They all got off their seats.

The guard in charge of the other guards in the courtroom said. "In the presence of the flag in our Country, emblem and our constitution, remember the principles in which we stand. Department 2 of the Superior Court is now in session. The Judge Hope Green Field, the First, judge presiding. Please be seated, come to order."

They all sat down.

Then Mr Field said. "The time is 10:00 am, please state your names for the record"

The Loud parent's lawyers nudge them.

"O-Oh" Lynn sir said, suddenly up. "My name is Lynn Senior"

Rita was up as well and said. "And my name is Rita Loud"

"Your both married?" She said, she could see it in the documents but she just wanted to classify.

"Y-Yes," Lynn Senior said, before adding "And happily"

Although their family life was in shambles.

"Now. I've seen dozens of custody cases like this one before but not one of this size or this surprising." Mrs Field said. "Today, you are here to convince me and the Jury to drop the charges against both of you and prove to us, that you indeed know what you doing by having 11 kids in the house. Correct?"

She noticed the shame in both parent's eyes and some people in the crowd as well.

"Y-Yes, your honour" Rita said, they all caught the shake in her voice.

"Now, who will be defending you?" She said.

"I will," Said, the Asian women, standing up. "My name is Wei Xiuying and I will be representing Mr and Mrs Loud, today"

"And who will be representing the Government, today?" Mrs Field said.

"I will." Said the tall man, standing up. "My name is Thaddeus Jutzi"

"Now, Mrs Xiuying" Mrs Field said, finding it hard to say. "Please begin."

It had officially begun.

"Well, you see your honour" Mrs Xiuying began. "My clients are best known around the neighbourhood as loving people. They have never raised a hand towards their children and they've always tried their best to be fair. Regarding the incident that tore their family apart, they made a huge mistake and fully own up to their mistake. They took an obsession way too far and they became different people. That was not who they are and are appalled by the way they acted. They are just asking you and the jury to give them another chance. Let them show you that they do care about their own kid's"

Some of the Louds began to tear up including Leni, who had come out of her bubble to face reality.

Wei appealed to their humanity and the Juries knowledge of the family, from what they all saw from afar.

Nobody could deny that when they looked, there was always a loving vibe around the family.

Then she sat down and both Loud parents smiled.

Some kids were smiling as well.

Now it was **his** turn.

"Everybody, Judge, members of the Jury." Mr Jutzi started off. "There is no denying that on the outside there is no doubt that they are a loving family" Everybody smiled. " **However,** " their smiles froze. "What goes on behind closed doors can be quite different from what is portrayed to the outside world" making all the Loud member's eyes widened. "You will find that this quite common in child abuse cases. The parents or family member try their best to cover their tracks so everything seems fine on the surface. Sometimes you actually have to be in the home, to realise something is wrong. That's why my first witness I call to the stand is... Mr Grouse!"

Eh?

MR GROUSE!?

Everybody immediately singled out the old man in surprise.

The man himself seemed surprised, he had agreed to be a witness but he never expected for the prosecution to use him.

"Mr Grouse. Can you please come up here" Mrs Field said.

"O-Oh, okay," Said the man walked up to the witness stand, where he sat down and was made to put his hand on a bible.

"Mr Grouse. Do you swear on this bible, before the American flag and before God himself, that you will tell the truth and nothing but the Truth?" Said, the head of the guards.

"I solemnly and sincerely declare and affirm that the evidence I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," Said, Mr Grouse.

He like a lot of people did not want to see the family split up permanently.

The bible was taken away.

"Proceed," Mrs Field said.

"Now, Mr Grouse," Mr Jutzi said, walking to the Court Desk table. "Can you tell this whole Court, how long you have been living next to Loud family?"

It was an easy question so he was completely comfortable answering it.

"I believe it would be 17 years this year," Mr Grouse said.

"And isn't it also correct that you have been going to the doctor a lot more in the past 17 years since the Laud's moved in next door?" Mr Jutzi said.

"Objection," Mrs Xiuying said.

"On what grounds?' Mrs Field said.

"Mr Grouse is getting on in age. Is it really strange for him to go to the doctors more recently?" She said.

Yes, they could all see that he was pretty old.

However,

"It is agreed that Mr Grouse is getting on age, however, I and the jury also know that the elderly in this neighbourhood, are very active and Mr Grouse has been seen walking around this neighbourhood for the past twenty years. This is evident in the fact despite being so old, he doesn't own a walking stick." Mrs Field said, before turning to the man was saying. "Continue"

You could feel the victory in the air and sadness.

"With pleasure, Judge." Mr Jutzi said, before turning to the far older man and said. "Mr Grouse. It says here in the document you released to the government, that during 16 years since the Loud's moved in, you requested stronger and stronger sleeping pills, because, you apparently struggle to go to sleep. Your doctor gives you a pill to control your heart. You've even gone to the hospital, a total of 22 times. And in the first 22 years, the government has noticed you've been on numerous websites that promise to sell your home on not just a one-off occasion. How do you explain this?"

The man had hit the bullseye.

Sure, the health problems could be explained with old aged, but him goggling that kind of thing, over and over again?

All the Loud's looked at him with wide eyes.

Mr Grouse, their grumpy neighbour had tried to move away from them?

"U-Ur..." The man said, nervously.

"Mr Grouse from your stalling. I can only conclude that something is going on here. So, here's what I think" Mr Jutzi said. "You moved to the neighbourhood a two decade's or so ago, hoping to retire here. Apart from one or two check up's, there has been no problem and you enjoyed it here. Now here comes the Loud family who purchased the house next door to you. They did just what their last name described, they were 'Loud'. They were so loud in fact that you suffered from sleep deprivation. You even knocked on their door a few times and those two" pointing at the Loud couple. "Assured you, that they would keep it down. However, it was only temporary because the noise was back up again a few days later. Anybody's health would have been affected age or not, and seeing that nothing was being done, you tried to sell the lovely house you spent years trying to obtain. However, once the buyer came over and they heard the noise, nobody wanted to buy from you. Eventually, you were driven so far, that you had to lie to yourself to protect yourself. Am I missing anything, Mr Grouse?"

Silence.

Then the old man did something shocking.

He broke down in tears because it was all true.

He did think the family was a family from hell, in the first couple of years.

All the Louds looked ashamed.

Did they really make sure so much noise that they drove an old man to the hospital, several times?

What they deemed to normal, was actually hell for their neighbours.

Everybody waited for him to compose himself.

"I'm sorry to bring it up, but you are a very strong-willed man. How many neighbours have moved out of the neighbourhood because of the Louds?" He said, making Lincoln cringe.

Unlike his sister's he wasn't blind to the fact that some people he saw walking down the street disappeared shortly afterwards.

However, everybody else was confused.

They weren't so bad that they caused people to move.

Right?

Apparently yes.

"I-I can't say," Mr Grouse said.

"Mr Grouse, you are under oath," He said, making the man flinch.

"Your Honour. The prosecution is clearly making Mr Grouse uncomfortable" Mrs Xiuying said.

"Agreed. Please take several steps back" Mrs Field said.

The man took several steps back and gave the old man some breathing space.

They were all waiting for him to answer.

"I-I don't know" Mr Grouse said. "There's just been so many! It's got to the point that I don't even bother to learn their names because I know they would soon run. If I was trapped in my house, I would have moved a long time ago just like them."

All of them gasped.

Every Loud member's eyes slowly widened, remembering all the people who were their neighbours in the past years.

There was far too many of them and a lot of them, they realised, they hadn't seen in years.

"Mr Grouse. Do you know what makes the Loud House so Loud?" Mr Jitzi said.

"Is it because of the Kid's?" Mr Grouse said he couldn't look any of the children in the eye.

"Correct, they have a total of 11 children in the house," He said, speaking a known fact, however then he said. "And that's not all. Are you aware that they have a dog? A cat. A bird. Hamster and now a small dog?"

The jury went into an uproar, hearing this.

This was information that wasn't common knowledge.

11 kids and 5 pets!?

Good Lord, the noise level!

Even the Judge had wide eyes.

"Your Honour. The Louds are known for their love of animals. It's not strange for a big family to have pets" Mrs Xuiying said, knowing that even the Judge was shocked.

It was fine for a single pet, two if they were really stretching it, but five!?

11 kids plus 5 pets!?

How were they all not insane from the noise level and why hadn't nobody called the police because of the noise?

"Did you know that, Mr Grouse?" Mr Jitzi said.

"N-No. I did not" Mr Grouse said, good lord, 11 kids and 5 pets. "I thought they just have a dog since I could hear it barking at noon"

His sentence shattered Lana illusions that the animals she brought home were as quiet as a mouse.

"So, what I'm getting from you is that the Loud Family is not only known for producing the 'neighbour running away noise' but they strike fear into the hearts of their neighbours as well?" Mr Jitzi said.

"What, no?" Mr Grouse said, he agreed with the first part but not the second part.

He wasn't scared of the Louds.

"Then why is it that near April fools. This town lives in fear of Luan Loud?" Mr Jitzi suddenly said addressing the whole room and making the girl's eyes widen. "Who could forget the messy flour bomb that was unleashed whenever you opened your car? Or what about the year that everybody found themselves covered in blueberry pie and stuck to their bed? It's all fun and games but what about the people who are allergic to Blueberry and can't dial for help because every part of their body is stuck to their beds?"

Just then there was a scream.

It was a scream that could only appear when a trauma is triggered.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Came the voice of one man, they all turned to find the man who was having a nervous breakdown.

He remembered that year, he would have died if his wife had gone toilet and came back just after she had left out of the window.

The ambulance had to carry him in his bed sheets and give him about a dozen needle shots but he still had to be hospitalised for a month.

To him, Luan Loud was the devil herself.

Meanwhile, Luan could only stare and say nothing as the man was escorted out by guards, out of the room they tried to calm him down before giving up and calling his therapist.

The look of pure fear the man had when Luan eyes meet his own had shaken her to the very core.

The pranks that she thought were just harmless and fun, were anything but in the eyes of the neighbourhood.

She remembered that her family always tried to hide from her on April Fools but she never thought that on that day she was seen as a monster in the eyes of the whole neighbourhood.

She had made a grown man have a mental break down just by recalling one of her pranks she remembered thinking it was one of her better pranks until now.

Luan suddenly felt a sick feeling in her stomach and felt that if she did not apologise to everybody, it would never go away.

 **The Loud Parents were in trouble.**

Would their lawyer be able to gloss over the man who had a mental break down, just from recalling one the Loud's children pranks?

She could see the Juries face from here, it ranged from horror to shooting glances of disbelief and disapproval towards her clients.

This was not good.

However, on the other hand, this helped the District Attorney immensely.

"Now, not only are the children a danger to the neighbourhood but they are also danger to themselves," Mr Jitzi said, as the Jury and Judge hung onto his every word. "Mr Grouse, would you please tell the Jury, the thing's you've seen that you know a child should not be doing. Please remember, you are under Oath."

This man was eating him alive.

Mr Grouse had no choice but to confess what he never opened his mouth to speak of and said. "One of the kid's, I see often eats out of the rubbish. The baby is sometimes on the roof. I hear an explosion after another explosion coming from the house making me fear for my life. One of the children is often seen burying who knows what in front or at the back of the house. And the only boy in the house is working himself into the ground!"

The man let out a cry and sobbed.

"And that's not even the worst is it?" Mr Jitzi said, gently.

"NO!" He said. "I just kept quiet for so long because I thought it was none of my business! We all thought it was none of our business!"

The whole courtroom was stunned because he was right.

They all thought until now, it was best to look the other way regarding the Loud family.

It turns out they've been adding to the problem not making it go away.

"Mr Grouse." Mr Jitzi said. "I understand this was very stressful for you. You can leave now"

And the man did.

However, when the man left, he did not return to his seat but actually left the Courtroom.

Apparently, it had been too much for him, being faced with a man who knows how to strike hard and fast.

Once the old man was gone, everybody looked at the Lawyer that the government had called to represent them, like they were looking at a monster.

The man had torn an old man apart and had succeeded in painting the Loud couple in the worst possible light.

Two parents who couldn't control their kid's and were even blissfully adding to the problem.

If they are not stopped, what would be left of their neighbourhood?

"Your honour, I am done with my first witness," Mr Jitzi said, walking back to his seat and strengthening his uniform.

 _However, he was just getting started._

And scene!

I learnt a lot in the making of this chapter and might have found the golden combo I need to check my writing. Next chapter, the first witness for the defence is called and it's not other than Clyde and the next witness is for the District Attorney is one of the ladies who called the Police. Review/favourite and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Today is my birthday so I wanted to give you this as a present.

P.S. I couldn't find the original version of this so I can do this all over again.

I do not own the Loud House.

Enjoy!

They all turned to see who Mrs Xiuying, would call out to defend the Louds.

"Your honour, I'll like to call Clyde McBride to the stand," she said.

They all watched as the boy sat in the witness box and began to sweat under the dozens of eyes looking at him.

He was then made to swear the oath and did so without missing a beat.

The bible was taken away.

"So, Clyde McBride. How many times have you been over to Mrs and Mrs Louds house, due to your relationship with Lincoln Loud?" She said.

"Urr...fairly often," Clyde said. Before adding. "And Lincoln would come over to my house as well'

"And when you went over, how did the family seem to you?" She said, "Were they happy? Did they all have their own space?"

"Lincolns sisters were amazing people and they welcomed me as if I was one of the family," He said, "Sure the family was large but that's what made them great, I could tell that they truly cared for each other. And sure, it's a bit Chaotic at times but the house is burnt down. I couldn't imagine them being broken up. They loved each other far too much to let themselves go."

And both Rita and Lynn Sr smiled.

And then Mr Jutzi opened his mouth like a dragon, his words intending to burn a now 12-year-old boy without mercy.

"And Clyde, can you please tell the court in the dozens of times you have been inside the Loud House. How many times have you seen Mr and Mrs Loud in the house?" He said, his voice was like a knife.

And now Clyde understood how this man made an elderly man run, the pressure was no joke.

"We are waiting for an answer. Mister McBride" Mr Jutzi said, pressuring him some more, in a span of a second he had gone from 'Clyde' to 'Mister McBride'.

"I-I don't know," Clyde said. "Maybe a couple of times?"

"So not every time, you were inside the house then?" The man said, his words cut through his words that were trying to make the Loud Parents look better.

His enquiry was met with only silence.

"Your Honour. I do not think this will go anywhere, the oldest at the time was 17 years old, so she was legally able to take care of her siblings while their parents were away." Mrs Xiuying said, happy to put one over on him.

The Louds parents couldn't help but smile.

However, the man was far from done.

"I admit there was a legal age person in the house but that person also had a job, which she went to on weekends," Mr Jutzi said, "However when she was gone, there was one more legally aged person in the house to fill in her. Let's talk about Leni Loud."

The girl gasped, hearing her name.

"Would you describe her as a competent enough to watch over the house, when nobody else could?" Mr Jutzi said, "How many times have you seen Leni take charge while the parents were away?"

And Clyde was silent.

That was his mistake.

"You silence says it all," The man said, "And isn't it true you're an only child? How many big family homes have you been to, Mister McBride?"

"I don't see how this relevant" Mrs Xiuying injected.

"Continue," Mrs Field said, she was having no stalling today. "Mister McBride, please answer the question"

"...One" Clyde admitted. "The only big family house I've been to is Lincoln house"

And both he and Lincolns eyes met.

"So, let me classify this to everybody in the room," Mr Jutzi said, turning to address his 'audience'. "Cylde McBride. An only child has only been to one family home. The Loud House. He has absolutely no reference to compare what he saw in that house, to another House. How can he say that he saw love? How does he know that the chaos inside the home wasn't a normal level for big families? After all, hasn't the whole neighbourhood been complaining about the noise level from the Loud House for years? Isn't Clyde McBride actually the worst person to tell us what a family is supposed to look like?"

He's making my witness look incompetent! Mrs Xiuying thought with rage.

Everybody stared at the man with wide eyes including Clyde.

"Now let's talk about your adoption. Mister McBride" He said, turning to Clyde.

"OBJECTION!" Mrs Xiuying said. "This has nothing to do with the case."

"Your honour, if you let me explain this has everything to do with the case," Mr Jutzi said.

The Judge paused before saying. "Continue"

"McBride," Mr Jutzi said, "Do you know what your parents want through just to be called your 'parents' or for you to call them 'Dad'? Do you know what they had to go through just so that you can walk through their doors?"

"No," Clyde said, before looking down. "My parents never told me"

"Well, let me educate you and those who don't know," The man said, turning to everybody. "Not everybody is so fortunate enough to give birth to their own children and certainly not 11 kids. Millions of couples every day decide to adopt, they pray that one day their home would be filled with the laughter of a child... but do you know why we don't give it to them despite the millions of children who would love to have parents?"

The room was silent.

"They have earned the right to be called 'Parents'" Mr Jutzi said, making all their eyes widened. "To keep a child safe, the Government has to do a full background check on the couple. The government has to see if they could actually afford to adopt a child. The government would have to send somebody to do frequent trips to the home to make sure it's not dangerous for a child to live in. The couple would have to read books, attend classes, pass courses. This could take months, years and yet, even if they pass all of this. There is still a chance that they could be rejected"

He then turned to Clyde and said. "Did you know that you would have never had the life you had now if the government chose to stop the adoption?"

Now that hit deep and it showed on Clyde's face, his one father in the room cringed.

"However, you got through. So, what is it like living with Government approved Parents? How is your life?" The man said, "Don't you have a bigger room than Lincoln Loud, who's room used to be a place where they store coats? Don't you have more toy's than he does? Isn't it normal for your parents to help you with every school project? Don't they make sure, you have everything you need for school, the night before? From my source's, there was a time when the 11 Loud House Kid's want to your house. What happened?'

Practically everybody involved cringed and Clyde kept silent.

"Mister McBride, you are under oath to respond" Said, Mrs Field.

"One of my dad's had a mental breakdown" Clyde burst out, "All 11 of them was just too much for them to handle."

Mr Jitzi turned to the court and said. "You hear that? Two people who spent years, training to just have a child live with them. Could not handle 11 kid's wanting their attention." before he said. "Oh, and please tell the court. Why 11 kids went to your house for attention instead of going to their own parents?"

And Clyde's mouth was tight, knowing if he said it, it would not look good at all.

However, he was under Oath and said.

"It's because they weren't getting enough attention at home. They heard from Lincoln that he was showered with attention at my house and wanted that" Clyde said.

"So, for all those in court," Mr Jitzi said, "11 Kid's, went to another Kid's house to get some parental attention, instead of seeking it from their own parents because they know, they wouldn't get enough."

And all the Louds except for Lily cringed.

Rita and Lynn Senior looked at their kid's in shock, their children didn't tell them they did this.

"I am done, your honour" Mr Jutzi said, taking a seat. "No further questions.

The Jude said, "We will now take a 15-minute break before going onto the next witness"

Ch 10: All things will come to light Part 2

Everybody returned back to the Courtroom.

Lincoln and his sisters were kept away from his parents and their parents were kept away from his kid's.

It was so jarring, all of them being in one building and yet none of them could talk to eat other.

They could all see how they had changed, especially Lincoln who no longer had bags under his eyes and his pale face was now rosy.

However, just because they couldn't talk to each other did not mean they couldn't use people they know, to pass on messages to each other like Clyde and Bobby.

"The time is now 12: 15" Said, the guard in charge of the other guard.

They all sat down and the Judge re-entered the room.

"Mr Jitzu, please call up your next witness," Mrs Field said.

"Gladly," Mr Jitzu said, "I would like to call upon, my next witness Miss Sausan"

Everybody was confused as they saw one of the neighbourhood most stand out gossipers take the stands.

She was made to swear the oath.

"For all of you who don't know. Miss Sausan and her friend Miss James were the ones who alerted the police on the night Lincoln Loud was made to sleep outside" He said, and all the Louds looked at her in shock.

Rita and Lynn Senior looked betrayed.

It was because of her, that their family was like this.

It was because of her and her friend, that the government snatched away their children!

"Now Miss Susan. Please tell me and the court, what could be so alarming at the Loud House that you had to call the Police well past mid-night?' He said.

"I saw Lincoln Loud in his PJs sleeping on a pile of leaves outside in the cold," She said, stunning most of the room.

It was the first time most of them had heard what actually want down.

"Okay, that's alarming. However, that wasn't what caused you to call the Police was it?" He said.

"No, it wasn't," She said, "I and my friend Miss James did not want to jump to any conclusion. The Loud family were a loving family even if they had way too many children. Why would they isolate one of their own to the point he was forced to sleep outside?"

Everybody but Lincoln looked down in shame for what they did to him.

And the worst part is if Lincoln didn't do what he did, would they ever be sorry for what they did to him?

If the Police hadn't come, would they have felt truly sorry from the bottom of their hearts?

"So, what made you go to the Police?" Mr Jutzi said.

"We saw that everybody else was safe and warm inside the house," she said.

"You broke in?" The man said.

"Of course not! The Loud family leaves stuff outside the house all the time" She said, "It wasn't hard to find a ladder. We took pictures because nobody would have believed us."

And Lincoln eyes when she said that was heartbreaking.

"And when you called the Police. Did you mean for the whole family to separate?" He said.

"What? No!" She said. "I just wanted the Police to check on the family and to make sure everything was okay. I never meant for it to go so far as to split them up! I never meant for the case to go so far as to go to court, where it's made very public"

How much pain and suffering had she cause just by dialling that number?

"Miss Sausan, you must be blaming yourself right now," Mr Jutzi said, in a surprisingly soft tone. "However, if you didn't do what you did, nobody would have known what the Loud parents are capable of doing without batting an eye."

Then he turned to the Court and said.

"I would now reveal onto you, what happened after Miss Sausan had called the Police," He said, it was the first time, they were all going to hear details of what truly happened. "As Miss Sausan and her friend hoped, two policemen were dispatched to the house soon after and knocked on the door. The person to answer the door was Lynn Senior, the man of the house."

Everybody turned to the man with wide eyes and the man's eyes were wide as well.

He roughly remembered that night and thought he had dreamt the police coming to the door!

After all, why would police come to his door in the middle of the night?

"The Police proceeded to ask Lynn Senior some normal questions," Mr Jutzi said, "Stuff like if everything was okay and is all his kid's account for? Lynn Senior answer was a very sleepy yes. Meanwhile, his middle child was in the backyard, in his PJ's, sleeping on a pile of leaves with not even a simple blanket on him. Anything could have happened to him."

His statement made everybody eyes go widened.

"However, both men could see that the man of the house was clearly tired and barely functioning so they parked in front of the house. Just to make sure, nothing happened to the boy." Mr Jutzi said. "They expected that when morning came, the whole house would realise that the middle child was missing and let him in. After all, that's what a loving family was supposed to do right?"

His words were like an arrow to the Loud family's hearts.

"However, when morning, the two Policemen could have never expected to witness such horrific treatment of a child," The man said, "They bore witness to a child, who had just spent all night out in the cold, be denied a single step into the warm house. They witness him been given his breakfast through a cat flap as if he was an animal. Somebody who was not even human. And what was even more heart-breaking was the description of seeing an 11-year-old boy beg his family to let him back in, only to be given heartless replies back from the people who claim to love him, a day before. Now does that sound like a loving family to you?"

Everybody turned to the Louds.

Clyde looked at Lincoln, Lincoln never told him the reason why the Police got involved so he had no idea that his best friend was treated in such a terrible way by his own family.

Miss Sausan looked shocked as well, she like the rest of the Neighbourhood hadn't heard about the terrible treatment that blew this whole thing up, she thought this was nothing.

"And as the Police watched, confused and horrified about what was going on," Mr Jutzi said, "They finally found out the reason why such a 'loving' family was treating one of their own this way. So what possible reason could they have to alienate a family member? Did Lincoln Loud commit an unforgivable crime? Perhaps they were all suffering from a very bad flew and did not want him to catch it? The answer will shock and disgust you."

Don't say it. Lincoln begged in his mind but the man did.

"Bad Luck," Mr Jutzi said. "The reason why they all stopped loving him. Denied him a roof of his head. Stopped treating him like a human being was because they thought he was bad luck. When Lincoln Loud was picked up by the police, he had been so brainwashed by them that he blamed himself. Even his own parents did not think they had done anything wrong until they learned that they were being charged. How can you say this is a loving family?"

And everybody turned to Lincoln.

"Lincoln..." Clyde said.

Everybody was looking at him.

He thought he could handle it but he couldn't.

This was too much.

It was too much.

Lincoln couldn't take it anymore and took off running, ignoring the shouts from those behind.

And scene!

Next chapter, Lincoln hides in the male toilets and the person who finds him is Miss Smile. They have a heart to heart. Review/fav and follow!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: I've decided to change the summery for this chapter and stopped putting summery for the next chapter for this story.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

"LINCOLN!" yelled somebody behind him but his mind was only drowned out by one thing.

The urge to run.

He didn't care where he was going, he just wanted to run.

Run away from his problems.

Run away from those eyes.

Run away from his feelings.

He found himself in bathroom, and shut the door loudly behind him before propped himself up onto a white closed toilet seat.

He was either in the disabled toilets or the female toilets.

He wanted to shut down, he wanted to put a barrier around himself to block out the outside world, but it didn't happen, instead he was hyperaware of his surroundings and he hated t.

He thought he could do this but he was just a boy.

He thought he was ready for everybody to know what happened that night, but all he wanted was to go back in time.

He thought he was ready to hear a complete stranger brutally slander his parents just for a paycheck but he had been naïve to his own feelings.

Suddenly he heard somebody come into the bathroom and he crawled up even more, praying that somebody wouldn't be able to see his feet, but then he heard.

"Lincoln?"

Miss smile.

Who had come after him wasn't his best friend Clyde, his sisters or his parents, like he had somehow hoped in the back of his mind, but he was also aware of harsh reality.

His sisters and parents weren't allowed to come near him and even if Clyde came after him, what could the boy say?

What could his best friend say to give him the strength to get out of this stall and face that crowd of people?

Miss Smile was the only logical person option left.

"Lincoln?" she said, knocking on the door and he prayed she would go away.

But she not only came in, it was like she could somehow sense that he was in the lasts stall and he saw her heels stopped in front of his stall.

"Lincoln...Do you want to talk about it?" she said.

Talk?

That simple sentence, made him blow.

'Lincoln...Do you want to talk about it?', was the same question that came from his sister's lips that he thought was a confirmation that even though his life wasn't ideal, his sisters would always care for him but look what happened.

He was in court for something they did.

"Talk about it? TALK ABOUT IT!?" he yelled back, she went silent. "You want to talk about how the whole town now knows how weak I am? How I was essentially my family's servant that thought my life was normal because I would receive kindness from my sister's every once in a while? You want to talk about how a man who has never met me or my family is trying to put my parents behind bars for a pay check! You want to talk about how that whole room is probably laughing at me, mocking me for having such a life and never speaking up?" before he said. "And do you know what? Despite all this, I still love them! I still love the people who reduced me to subhuman without a second thought. I hate them so much but I also love them so much. What is wrong with me?" and he cried harder.

Her heart broke as she heard the sound of a boy who was just a boy but for far too long he had been forced into a position well beyond his years.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Lincoln" she said, and he wiped a tear away. "What your family did to you, was something no child should go through. The world doesn't understand how impossible it is to disconnect yourself from people you've known all your life after they've hurt you. That moment they hurt you will follow you for the rest of your life but at the same time those small happy memories you've had with them, will also stay with you as well. You cannot change that those experiences happened and it shaped you as a person. That's why, even a year later, the experiences you've had since then are still shaping you and one day, you're going to be an amazing adult who knows how important it is to love a child as wonderful as you"

Lincoln sniffed.

"Lincoln, all your life, you've been doing things for others. Sacrificing things for others. It wasn't for nothing" she said, "Today, is a testament of that. After all, look around you Lincoln. The whole town showed up just for you. Do you think, anybody wither kid or adult would attract a whole town to testify? They came because they wanted to make sure you're okay and were in good hands. Do you think people like that can laugh after finding out what happened to a sweet, innocent child in their neighbourhood?"

And Lincoln through tears blushed.

"Lincoln, you don't have to go back to that courtroom" she said, "Today, it's just interviewing the neighbourhood people who went to testify. If you not up for it, you don't have to be in that room. It would take days before your sisters testify and you can decide wither to be up there or not. In the mean time you can be playing video games and eating ice cream. I'll even let you stay in my home and hideout"

And Lincoln laughed, that sounded really tempting and she had gotten his feet onto the ground.

There was silence between them before she heard.

"Miss Smile, do you have children?" he said.

She was surprised and said. "No, I don't, Lincoln. But I love children. Why?"

"No reason" he said, before he unlocked the door and was seen with a red and embarrassed face.

"So, are you going to take up my offer?" she said, not saying anything about his face.

He nodded and both of them left.

They left only to hear the sound of hurrying feet leaving the door.

Lincoln was stunned to see many people; he had barely interacted with runaway but it wasn't hard to imagine that they were eavesdropping, because they were worried about him.

He had no idea how to feel about that.

They walked outside and got into her red car, she drove them to a nearby ice-cream shop and while they ate ice-cream, she called the orphanage to let them know, she would be taking him for a few days.

The person on the other end was very understanding and know about how emotionally tasking today must be for him.

With his ice-cream, they drove back to the orphanage to pack his stuff before heading back to the car.

The house, they pulled up to was a normal looking house and when he walked through the front door, he was greeted by what many would call a hotdog dog.

The dog was long and had short stumpy legs and not before long, he was being drowned in the dogs welcoming kisses.

"Wow, Peppermint really likes, you" said, Miss Smile. "She doesn't usually kiss strangers like that. Looks like your off to a great start, with her."

And Lincoln smiled, the first true smile he had, had all day.

The dog got off him and jumped around with the energy that reminded him of the chaos of the Loud House but far more tame and less destructive.

"It looks like you like her as well" said, the woman smiling seeing the smile on his face as he watched the dog and Lincoln blushed with embarrassment, before she said. "I've got an extra guest room that you can use"

And Lincoln followed behind her, the place was so much smaller than Loud House and the orphanage but there was an undeniable homey feel to it, she had clearly spent a long time making this house feel like home, it was covered in stuff he didn't know about Miss Smile at all.

"You used to be a dancer?" said, Lincoln, seeing the shelve filled with dancing trophies.

"Those were the days" she said. "Can you believe that I have two left feet?"

What?

Lincoln eyes went wide and said. "Really?"

"When I first started, I was a Trainwreck and was told I could never dance well with my feet" she said, "But when you love something so much, you just don't want to stop loving it. So I danced for hours, worked harder than those who had normal feet ever did. Asked questions when others were silent. I worked and loved it so hard, that eventually I pushed through my limitations. The proudest day of my life was being chosen to represent my town in a dancing competition. It showed me, all that hard work wasn't for nothing. So that's why Lincoln" she crouched down. "If you really love something do it, no matter how much the world mocks you for it and shows you the countless number of people who are better then you and much younger then you. Eventually, the world will recognise you and you will get your day to shine the brightest"

Lincoln smiled.

"Now, off to the spare room" she said, and Lincoln followed up the steps while Peppermint was rolling a blue and red ball onto the red carpet.

They came to a hall that was also shorter than anything he had ever seen and the doors were painted pale blue.

They walked into one of them and Lincoln found an average sized room, with the bed made and large windows with blue curtains covering it.

Lincoln almost salivated when he saw the small 60's looking tv in the room, he didn't care about channels, he just needed a screen to play videos games on.

"We'll, get comfortable" she said, "Dinner will be at 6 on the dot. You're in luck. I brought some smoked turkey"

Smoked Turkey? He thought, he had never had a turkey that was smoked before.

And then she walked away to cook it and Lincoln sat down on the bed and didn't know if he should take off his shoes or not but decided to changed out from his nice suit.

The first thing he did afterwards was hook the tv to his game console.

It was an accomplishing feeling when that screen turned on and showed his beloved game menu, he could just feel all the stress from the day just melting away starting from his fingertips as he mashed the buttons.

"Room for a second player?" said a voice behind him and he was stunned to find Miss Smile at the doorway.

"Ur, sure" he said, wondering if she had ever played before.

She sat down next to him and said. "So how do you play this?"

Just like he thought.

Lincoln gave her a quick tutorial on how to use the controls and not before long, he was watching her try the game herself until she got comfortable and they played one on one.

Of course, he won.

"We'll, look at the time" she said, "Time to check on the meal" and then she left.

The moment she left, Lincoln was hit with the crushing realisation that this was the first time he had played video games with another adult.

Hell, when was the last time, his own parents sat down with him and just played video games with him, doing something he was interested in even if they weren't passionate about it themselves?

It was such a small and insignificant thing that he never really thought about because he didn't think that it mattered at all and was just wishful selfishness in a house full of so many kids, but when he focused on it, that mole hill suddenly became a mountain in his mind.

Lincoln just sat there, staring at his favourite game asking him if he would like to continue.

Suddenly he heard.

"DINNERS READY!"

He got up and managed to push away the heavy thought and followed the great smell to a certain room, the kitchen.

The kitchen was small and had a single rectangular table in the middle but that was all that was needed, there was no need for a milelong table because she wasn't feeding many mouths.

She was now in a blue apron and yellow sweater and jeans, even her hair was down and looser.

Lincoln never realised how pretty she was for a middle-aged woman in that moment, but he sure knew now.

She put the steaming pot down, and it sat next to the small ball of vegetables and another bowl of rice, Peppermint was already tearing his meat apart from his blue dog bowl.

"We'll, don't just stare, sit down" she said, and he did so, seeing a plate in the middle of a fork and spoon.

She got out a big steal spoon and began to put rice and vegetables onto his plate before putting down several small smoked Turkeys.

Never had Lincoln had food that he didn't have to fight for that wasn't Clyde's house, even in school people trampled over each other to get the hottest and freshest food.

"We'll, dig in" she said, and Lincoln finally noticed his plate and took a spoon and began to dig into it.

Having time to make food for a single mouth made all the difference in the world, Lincoln immediately found out when he tasted flavour he wouldn't have tasted otherwise.

The rice and vegetable complimented each other like he would have never believed and the smoked turkey was the amazing finisher against his dazed taste buds.

"Wow. You can really good cook, Mrs Smiles" he said.

She laughed and said. "Thank you, Lincoln. It's not every day that somebody other than Peppermint compliments my cooking. Once I retired from the dance life and started working with children, I had a lot of time to experiment"

Unfortunately, nobody wanted to see a 40-year-old woman dance on live tv unless there was some kind of reunion or nod to past fans.

They ate in silence, before he asked. "Can I have more?"

"Of course," she said, pouring onto his plate before pouring the meat into the dog bowl and they watched the dog devour it, happily.

She finished her plate and waited for him to finish.

When he did, he offered to help clean up and she smiled and allowed him to clean up with her.

"So, Lincoln, what do you plan to do now?" she said.

"I don't know" he said, "I don't have school tomorrow or any other day until the trial is over"

"We'll, do you have any homework from school?" she said.

He went silent and said. "Maybe..."

"Want me to help you with the homework?" she said, and he was stunned. "Lincoln?" concerned.

"No, its nothing" he said, he was just thinking about how disrupting lack of times his parents actually sat down with him to help him with his homework.

"I would love some help." he said.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: I really have only watched season 1 and a bit of 2, the rest were clips on line so please forgive me on my lack of knowledge.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

"Court is now closed." said. The judge and you could feel the tension in the room just melt away.

However, the hell was not over, yet.

Mr Jutzi had packed all his court documents when both Rita and Lynn Senior Loud moved.

Just because they weren't allowed to be near there kids, did not mean they couldn't talk to the person who was employed to crucify them.

Surely he was a reasonable man, now that he didn't have to play lawyer until tomorrow.

Mr Jutzi was just out the door, when he heard.

"MR JUTZI!"

He turned around and saw none other than Mr and Mrs Loud, their lawyer looked thoroughly uncomfortable behind them.

"Mr and Mrs Loud" said, Jutzi, as he pulled himself to the side while everybody else either lounged around to eavesdrop or left for dinner.

"Mr Jutzi, was it?" said, Rita, starting off. "I know your paid to do this role but we were thinking you could ease up on us a little bit"

The man blinked.

Ease up?

"Mr and Mrs Loud, are you asking me to stop doing my job and try to paint you two as glowing parents?" said, the man and both of them opened and closed their mouths. "Who do you think your talking to? Your friend? Well, I'm not. Your talking to a person who is trying to get justice for what you did to your own child"

Silence.

"Do you not fully comprehend that having a child outside in the cold when you, yourself have a perfectly normal home with heating and running water, is illegal?" said, the man causing more silence. "It doesn't matter if you made up with him, illegal is illegal. The law doesn't care if you've learned your lesson." before he said. "Mr and Mrs Loud, do you know how many children live in abusive situations? How many children come to school with bruises on their bodies from those who are supposed to love and protect them? Too many Mr and Mrs Loud! TOO MANY!"

More silence.

"But we've never hit Lincoln" said, Lynn Senor.

"Really? Because any expert would tell you Abuse doesn't start big, it starts small" said, Mr Jutzi, narrowing his eyes. "A parent can suddenly ignore their child one day and leave them alone and before you know it, that child has become a punching bag for his own parents and being threatened to not a say a thing because the parents knew what they are doing is against the law and want to keep doing it! Neighbours sees, friends sees, People see but very few people actually report it and that is the world we live in."

Silence.

"Now, I've got a case where an outstanding citizen actually stood up for a child's wellbeing" said, Mr Jutzi. "If you think I'm going to throw this, then you just proved to not only me but everybody here that you don't understand that children aren't adults. They don't have jobs to pay for the clothing on their backs. That's the point of being children. As they get older, they mature and start growing into fine adults. If you start treating them like an adult right off the bat, it's like throwing them into the deepest end of the pool without a float. They drown and parents like you walk away. The government is there, so that those parents who walk away are in cuffs and children grow into well-adjusted adults." before he said. "See you tomorrow, Mr and Mrs Loud because I'm denying to question your children soon."

And than he walked away and both parents gapped.

 **# The following Day#**

"Lincoln, I'm going out" said, Mrs Smile, her voice made Lincoln heart skip a beat,

She was going, now?

She was going to testify!?

His panic most have shown on his face because she said. "Don't worry, Lincoln. I'll just tell the courtroom the truth. You're the sweetest kindest boy that I have had the pleasure of being assigned to"

And Lincoln tried not to blush at the praise.

"My old neighbour is downstairs, she is here to babysit" said, Mrs Smile, as Lincoln frowned and she said. "There is no way I'm leaving you in the house alone without an adult. Who knows what mischief you could get up too with my dog"

And Lincoln looked sheepish.

And that was another thing different about Mrs Smile, she did not dare leave him alone in the house, even when peppermint was in the house with him.

Apparently, the dog did not qualify as a person.

Lincoln felt his heart sink watching her leave, when the door closed he turned to the living room and saw a large wrinkly old grandma who gave him a kind smile.

"Would you like to some hard candy?" she said.

Lincoln thought this was new.

Him. Being alone with sausage shaped dog and kind old lady in a house together.

He had no idea that he wasn't the only one who's heart sank when she left, Mrs Smile also felt her heart sink as well and even peeked through the window to take one final look at him before heading to her car.

Before she had left, she had hounded the old lady to call her or the police immediately if something happened.

She had never felt this kind of affection before with other kids, having always managing to keep it easily professional.

She took one quick look at the house before driving away.

Driving to the most ominous building in the whole town.

The courthouse.

Going up the steps to the building was even more ominous for her and it was as if god himself came down because the moment she entered the courtroom she heard.

"I call upon, Mrs Smile, Lincoln Louds Therapist to the stand" said, Mr Jutzi

A dozen heads turned to the new arrival to find the woman who had been close to Lincoln before.

Mrs Smile didn't panic but just walked to the witness box.

"Please lift your hand" said, Judge Field and then the head officer came to her with a bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth as god is your witness?" said, the officer.

"I swear" she said, putting her hand on the bible before it left her palm.

She once again faced a dozen face and could see she was on a battlefield.

A battlefield where one side was slaughtering the other.

In the crowd she could see Lincolns sisters, they didn't have to be here, but they took the time to be here because Lincoln refused to show up after that day.

"For those who you who do not know who this is" said, Mr Jutzi turning to the crowd. "This is Mrs Smile, Lincoln Louds Therapist."

There was murmurs in the crowd, before the man turned to her.

"Now, Mrs Smile, how long have you been a therapist for Lincoln Loud?" he said.

"We'll, just over a year" she said, telling the truth.

"Just over a year?" said, the man. "So, we can all assumed that you have some knowledge on the inner workings of Lincoln Loud?"

"I don't normally discuss my patients but since it's for a case," she said, "I and Lincoln, do often talk"

"So you do" said, Mr Jutzi speaking to the crowd before he turned to her and said. "Now, I want to ask you, Mrs Smile. How did Lincoln Loud come to you. Isn't it my understanding that you are a therapist to all the children at the orphanage and the children can choose wither to come to you or not?"

"We'll, yes" she said, "At the Orphanage, a child can sign up if they think they need session, the orphanage does not force therapy onto a child"

"You hear that everyone" said, Mr Jutzi to the crowd of people. "A 10 year old boy, thought he needed therapy" before he turned to the Jury and said. "Now, does that sound like a young man who has been loved unconditionally by his family? No. From his teachers and principle, we have heard that Lincoln does occasionally get bullied but it has never warranted therapy. They have all said that this kid is tough" before he said. "We'll. he had to be, to survive the Loud House"

"Objection" said, the Loud's Lawyer.

"On what grounds?" said, the judge.

"Second hand account is not always reliable" said, their lawyer. "We should wait until we hear from the victim own mouth or his families, to decide the kind of environment he was actually in"

There was silence in the courtroom.

"I will grant it" said, the Judge. "Mr Jutzi, please do not make assumptions until we hear from the family"

"Of course, Judge" said, Mr Jutzi, narrowing his eyes as his relieved opponent, before he turned to Mrs Smile and said. "Now Mrs Smile. This 10-year-old boy, just waltz's in through the front door. What was he like at the beginning? Did you see any evidence of grooming?"

Wait.

What?

Everybody looked horrified.

What did he mean by grooming!?

"Lincoln Loud, was just like any other boy who just went through what he had experienced." said, Mrs Smile.

"So, he was not eager to please the adults around him?" said, Mr Jutzi.

"How dare you" came Rita Loud. "We would never groom our own son!"

"Mrs Smile, answer the question" said, Mr Jutzi, ignoring her "Did Lincoln have an uneasy drive to please everybody around him?"

Silence.

"Yes" she admitted, stunning the courtroom. "I could tell, he was used to doing whatever he could to make sure nobody got mad. I wouldn't be surprised if he would happily take the blame for what another did. If it meant keeping the peace"

Silence.

"Interesting" said, Mr Jutzi looking directly at the Loud parents. "So what we are all hearing is... No matter how terrible his family could have been to him, let's say they actually got physical with him one time, a punch here, a kick here. Lincoln Loud would have taken it and gone on with his day, because in him is the motion that he should never escalate a situation. If its somebody's fault, it's his fault."

Silence.

"Yes" Mrs Smile said, and saw the looks on the Jury face.

"So let me expand on this" said, Mr Jutzi. "Do you think, if the Loud family hadn't been caught abusing one of their own that night. Would Lincoln Loud have told a police officer, his best friend or anybody at all, what happened that night?"

"No" she said, "He would have never told anybody what was happening at home"

"So, basically Lincoln Loud was groomed to be his families punching bag" said, Mr Jutzi to the jury. "I know this sounds strange but you do have to wonder, HOW many incidents, do we not know about that has lead to not only his sisters thinking it's okay to throw their own brother out of the house at night but his parents as well?"

Some people began nodding.

"HOW many times do you think, you have to get away with something, until you think its acceptable to feed a child through a cat flap?" said, Mr Jutsi. "Let's not pretend that we do not know how human beings are. If we get away with something without being caught or punished, chances are you're going to do it again, but even worse,"

Silence.

The man was powerful.

"A person will want to see how far they can push things until somebody speaks up." said, Mr Jutsi. "They trained this boy well. If an outstanding Citizen did not see the boy when she did, this behaviour would have continued inside the house. And who knows, maybe we would have been here again a few years' time but for the murder of an innocent child. Now, isn't that a scary thought?"

The silence was so thick, you could cut a knife through it.

"Now, Mrs Smile" said, Mr Jutzi turning to the woman. "I want to ask you one more thing about his condition" he paused before he said. "When he came to you. Did he descibe to you what his sisters are like?"

Silence.

Everybody was wondering where this was going, it seemed like a random question.

"We'll, yes" she said, "He told me so much about his sisters. He told me that his sister Lori dreams of moving in with her boyfriend Bobby and starting a family with him. Leni, maybe slow, but she is the sister pays attention to others the most, she wants to be a fashion designer. Luna, is the sister you go for music advice, she and her band are getting bigger everyday. Luan, is always trying her newest material on the family because her dream is to be a huge stand-up comedian. Lynn Junior lives in his sports clothes and is a member of every sports club in her school, she's been winning trophy's as long as he could remember. Lucy, is the quiet one but she is very passionate about her books and never does anything half baked. Lana, is the sister who likes to get down and dirty, she is the one to cool if something breaks down in the house. Lola has a mean streak under her mask but she can make anybody look good, Lincoln is convinced she is going to be a super model. Lisa is the sister who is very socially oblivious but she is crazy smart, being a University teacher at age 4 is crazy and he can proudly brag about it"

And all 10 sisters blushed, they had no idea Lincoln saw them like that.

"Wow, so he knows each of them remarkably well" said, Mr Jutzi. "Can you tell the court how Lincoln described himself when you first met him? What did he say?"

Silence.

Everybody turned to the women.

Why was she quiet?

They were about to find out.

"He said he liked comic books and video games" she said.

"And..." said, the man.

"And that's about it" she said.

Everybody was silent as everybody eyes widened a bit.

"What, that was it?" said, the man. "Did he tell you what his favourite food was?"

Silence.

"No" she said. "He didn't know what his favourite food was"

Her confession shocked the court.

"What about his dreams for the future?" he said. "Surely a 10-year-old, would have some kind of dream like to be a superhero or something"

"He didn't tell me anything like that. He didn't have one." she said, as people began to slowly turn to the Louds.

"Did he at least tell you, why he loved to wear orange shirts everyday?" he said.

More silence from her.

Sometimes silence spoke louder than words.

"So let me get this straight" said, the man, walking to the Jury "This boy had no dreams. He did not know what he liked. He loved something that was regarded as a boy's thing with a few except to girls. He did not even know why his wardrobe was lined with mostly orange shirts." before he said. "Let me guess, when he realised this, he had a metal crisis, right?"

Silence.

Her silence said it all.

"Okay one more" said, the man. "Did he tell you that his parents or his siblings sat down with him and asked him what he wanted to be in the future? Or did they all just focus on themselves and gloss over the fact, they had no idea if their own sibling had a dream."

More silence.

"So let's recap shall we" he said, to everybody. "What came to you through that door wasn't a boy. He wasn't a person. At the age of 11 years old, he had no distinct trait of his own other than the colour of his hair that told the world, he was unique."

Silence.

"Does this sound like a boy who has grown up in a home where individuality was welcome?" said, the man, before he said. "Individuality is welcome but just not his individuality. I have never seen a more shameless group of people who can hold their head high when the only boy in the house doesn't even know if he truly likes Ice Cream or not"

All the Louds suddenly felt very small as all eyes were now on them.

"Now please tell the court, how the child is one year later" said, the man.

"We'll, Lincoln is making amazing progress" said, Mrs Smile. "Even after a year, he's finding himself. We taking it one step at a time. Like for instance, a few days ago, we found out Lincoln loved smoked Turkey. You should have seen him. The day after, he wanted to help prepare it after asking for it for the night. He was so helpful."

His family blinked and so did his friends.

Why did she look like a proud mother who was boasting about her own child?

"Did you know, he likes chess as well" said, Mrs Smile. "I taught him how to play and he sucked it up like air"

What?

Chess?

She had only know him for a year and a bit and yet she knew him more than his own family.

"We'll, it sounds like he's doing well" said, Jutzi, before he said. "Mrs Smile, you can stepped down, unless my opponent would like to step in and question the witness"

The Louds Lawyer said nothing and the man sat down and Mrs Smile left.

Mrs Smile was the last outsider to testify.

Tomorow, the Louds would take the stand and Mrs Xiuying will try what she can to save her clients steaming hide.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

"Lincoln, you don't have to go" said, Mrs Smile.

"I know" he said, sitting down in her car. "But I want to. I have to hear from their own lips why they did what they did and if they regret it at all"

"...Lincoln you are a very strong boy" said Mrs Smile. "Not even adults want to be in that court room. I'll support you as much as I can"

"I would like that" he said as the car drove off and both of them got out in front of the Court room that had become more horrifying because of one man.

Lincoln used Mrs Smile as support to get in, and those outside in the corridor where very surprised to see him.

Lincoln took a deep breath and walked in, immediately every single person in there, had their eyes widened in shock and surprise at the sight of Lincoln.

They clearly did not expect him to be here.

Lincoln mustered courage to sit down and face forward, he ignored anybody whispering his name.

He had to be here.

And than the Lawyers entered the room.

Both of them were very surprised to see him, before they sat down.

The Jury for the day came in and their Judge appeared, the surprise to see Lincoln was clear on her face.

"All rise" said, their Judge and they did so. "We are here today for the resuming case of Lynn Loud and his wife Rita Loud vs the Government on why they shouldn't be charged for the case of Lincoln Loud" before she said. "The time is 10:00 am, you may now begin your defence"

Mrs Xiuyung sat up, her opponent had been slaying her but it was now her turn.

She said. "I call my first witness to the stand. Lori Loud"

It had come.

Lori Loud sat up from her seat and for the first time, Lincoln turned around to meet one of his sisters eyes.

Lori who was now 18, was now a young woman in the eyes of the law, she wore a blue suit with heels and even her makeup was more mature.

Holding her purse, she walked to the witness box, her eyes never leaving Lincolns own until she had too.

She sat down in the box.

"Please confirm for all who are present that you are indeed Miss Lori Loud" said, their judge.

"I am her" said, Lori and then a bible was put in front of her which she put her hand on.

"Lori Loud" said, the head Guard. "Do you swear on this bible, before the American flag and before God himself, that you will tell the truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I Solemnly and Sincerely declare and Affirm that the evidence I shall give will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" said, Lori.

The bible was taken away.

"You may now Proceed" said, Mrs Fields.

Mrs Xuiying said. "Miss Loud, I will like you to cast your mind back a year, I'm not talking about the incident but your regular home life before the incident. Isn't it true when your parents weren't home, you were often put in charge of the kids. You were 17, isn't that correct?"

"Yes" Lori said.

"In the state of Michigan, there is no law regarding the age, a child has to be to babysit a younger child" revealed Mrs Xuiying. "This means a 4 year old can babysit a 2 year old. Its not encouraged but its fully legal"

Everybody looked at each other.

"However if we were honest, most of us would hire preteens and teen babysitter for our children" said, Mrs Xuiying. "Meaning, we'll all would be willing to leave our young child with those who are 12 years old and up. And Lori Loud was more than old enough to watch over the children when her parents were away. And even if she wasn't there, its fully legally for a much younger child to babysit the other. My clients are not guilty of any crime by doing so."

Meaning Lynn Senior and Rita Loud got lucky that they lived in a state where there was no law regarding the age a baby-sitter has to be.

"Now Miss Loud" said, Mrs Xuiyung. "I assume when your in charge you keep order and of course you have that one off day that we all have"

"Yes, of course" said, Lori. "When our parents aren't around, I make sure there is at least some order in the house. Nobody has hurt themselves under my watch"

"And aren't you quiet accomplished as well?" said, Mrs Xuiyung. "At the age of 17, you had a driving license, you had a job, you had a boyfriend and you were going to move to a big city, which you have now done so. That's quiet impressive for your age, many of us as teenagers wouldn't have had such a jump in life as you did"

"Well, I was raised right" said, Lori getting her parents to smile. "In fact all my siblings were raised right. We just made a really bad mistake which were all really sorry for." And than she looked at Lincoln and said. "Lincoln, what we did to you was horrible and each one of us has spent every day wishing we can go back to the past. Even if you hate us, we just want you to know, we'll still be here if you need to talk"

And it would be a lie if nobody blew into their tissues.

Lincoln looked down.

"Your honour, Lincoln Loud is clearly loved" said, Mrs Xuiyung. "What happened was a massive mistake. But we all have an off day where we act out of character. However we apologise and grow from this. Doesn't my client deserve a chance to move on so that they could do better?" and than she said. "I rest my case" she sat down.

The Jury nodded, things were looking good for the Louds.

Mr Jutzi got up and said. "Your honour what we heard was beautiful. It really touch's your heart" before he said. "And that is where the problem lies."

What?

Several people did a double take.

"Miss Loud" said, the man, turning to Lori. "Do you know what Psychological manipulation is?"

"What?" said, Lori Loud and everybody was still doing a double take.

"Phyological Manipulation is a type of social influence that aims to change the behaviour or perception of others through indirection, deceptive or unhanded tactics" said, the man stunning everybody in the room. "Miss Loud, I don't think your sorry at all. I think your sorry because you got caught"

"What?" said, Lori. "That's not true. I love my little brother!"

"Is that so? Then Allow me to present you and the court with exhibit A" said, the man, waving a stack of sheets for all of them to see. "In my hand is a record of the number of times Lori Loud has been on her phone around the night in question"

People began to whisper, wondering how this is related at all.

"Now you must be wondering why am I bringing this up?" said, the man. " What could a teenagers most know habit be used in court about child abuse?" he paused before he said. "Well, I found something very interesting in Lori Louds texts. Like did you know that Lori Loud texted a totally of 723 texts in those 2 days?"

There was uproar.

"What 723 texts?" said, somebody.

"So I had a texting problem but which teenager doesn't?" said, Lori, as she saw peoples faces and realised it wasn't normal for them to do so themselves.

"Oh, this goes far deeper than that" said, the man. "On the night in question, you texted your boyfriend a total of 210 times during the night. So allow me to read her text out for all you" he cleared his throat and said. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow bobo bear', in which you boyfriend texted back 'I cant wait to see you, bebe, you texted 'I recently brought a new outfight, I can't wait to show it you' he texted back 'I can't wait to see it bebe'."

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

"Let me all remind you that this conversation was going on while her brother, was sleeping outside on a pile of leaves in the cold." said, the man. " You must a be wondering, where is the concern for her brother? Where is the guilt? Where in the mention that was something was happening? Why was she on her phone texting lovingly to her boyfriend when she could have let her brother back in the house when nobody was looking? It wouldn't have been hard."

And Lincoln eyes came off the floor and Lori cringed when she met his eyes.

"Okay, maybe you were having an off day" said, the man. "But surely, once you slept on your actions, you must have felt a little bit of guilt for what happened. After all, your actions can be explained on as being in the heat of the moment. Surely you screamed the house down and demanded that he would be let back in or you would call the Police. After all, you love him right? Isn't that what a good big sister is supposed to do?"

Lori couldn't meet Lincoln's eyes.

"Dont tell me, you didn't do that" said the man looking shocked for all to see.

Stop. Lori wanted to say.

"You don't have to tell me, I can just read what you texted your boyfriend that very morning." he said. Before clearing his throat and saying. "I just woke up bubu bear. Cant wait to see you later.' And he texted back 'You have? I just woke up too. Were so alike'. You texted back. 'Im heading to the bathroom to get ready', he texted 'Me too'"

Silence.

"Just wow. Where is the woman you are showing to us now in all of these texts?" said, the man, before he got out a tape recorder and said. "Exhibit B. On this tape, is what the police picked up on when they were notified what was happening at the Loud Family"

He pressed play.

What was loud for the courtroom to hear was the horrific audio of the whole family planning to have a good time but when Lincoln appeared begging to be let back in, tears started rolling down Lori's face when she heard the nastiness of her own voice being played back to her when her brother just wanted to be treated as a human being.

And she wasn't the only who was effected hearing themselves at their worst and having that directed at their brother on tape.

You don't realise how bad it was until you see it from another persons perceptive.

Meanwhile everybody was shocked and appalled by what they were listening to.

Lincoln eyes didn't break away from Lori's through the whole playing, and she was too afraid to think about what he was feeling or what he thought of her right now.

"And now for the final evidence." said, the man, taking a form. "In my hand is a question and answer, I asked the two officers who took Lincoln away"

More silence.

"I asked them both" he said. "Before you approached the Loud Family, did Lori Loud look apologetic when she came out hugging her brother after he felt like he had to be on a field with two sports teams who were not only older than him but stronger than him, risking the chance that the ball could come his way and put him in hospital? After all, wasn't Lynn Junior playing in the match?"

Silence.

Lynn Junior was famous for how crazy good she was at sports and how she wouldn't hesitate to knock someone down with it.

"Their answer?" he said. "No. It was like nothing happened"

Cold hard silence.

"So I would like to know" he said, "How can you spout love when we have proof that you clearly did not give two cents about your brother during his lowest point. Do you think this behaviour came out of thin air? In the months leading up to that event, you've texted almost 15, 000 times between 6:30am and 11:30pm Do you know how many times in that mess, that you've shown care for your family in it? 362. 362 out of 15,000 texts! How many times did you complain about your family? 2,444 times out of the 15,000!"

There was gasp from people who were just appalled.

"And now we both know what happened when the Police took you parents away, don't we, Mrs Loud?" said, the man to Lori. "Your texts did a one-eighty. Suddenly all your texts from then on were about how the family needs to be together and be strong. What a miraculous turn around you did, Miss Loud. In fact many would say you turned around too quickly. Would you like to hear what text you sent to Bobby when it was all good in your eyes just before your parents were arrested?"

Silence.

"No" said, Lori, in full tears. "Please stop"

The man turned to the Jury and said. "Ladies and Gentleman of the Jury. This is the same woman who claims to love her siblings so very much and who many of you, wished to have somebody like her on your back and call. We would have never thought that she would be cable of such a thing, but we have proof that she is more than capable of doing such a thing. She was simply looking for a motive to show her true colours."

"That's not true!" said, Lori.

"Really?" said, the man. "Than please tell the court why is it that during the days something was happening to your brother, you appeared to the whole town, the same loving sister as always. I mean didn't you go to a baseball game to cheer your sister Lynn jr on the day your parents got arrested? A quarter of the town can testify to seeing you smiling with your family minus Lincoln at that game like nothing was wrong. You didn't even tell your boyfriend what was going on despite claiming to tell him everything. And even after all of that you dare to put on that caring older sister face and try to manipulate the boy who has been through enough. When will your shamelessness end, Miss Loud?"

Silence.

"I rest my case" he said.

"Is that all?" said, the judge, his opponent was speechless. "Lori Loud you may step down"

She did so and almost collapsed, she couldn't say a word while he painted her as some heartless monster to her own brother.

She looked at Lincoln but her own brother refused to meet her eyes.

Lori ran out of the room.

"Babe!" yelled Bobby running after her.

Not even a second later the man said calmly.

"I want to call Lana Loud to the stand"

His opponent had shown the most put together sister.

He was going to show them the worst.

And scene!

I think I'll be taking a break from Fanfiction for a while, I've noticed that I'm in a rut and I'm giving you readers my C game instead of my A game and it's not fair to you. I'll be here for my yearly Christmas chapter explosion but I hope you wait while I sort myself out.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

Lana Loud.

The now 7-year-old, found the whole courtroom turn to her.

Sure she had insisted on being a witness but she just saw her oldest sister run out in tears.

"I object to this witness" said, Mrs Xiuying.

"On what grounds?" said, their judge.

"The child is too young" said, Mrs Xiuying. "I don't think she is emotionally ready to be before the court"

"Emotionally ready?" said, Lana, who wouldn't shut up. "I'm the one my siblings call when a spider is in the room. I am more than enough emotional ready"

And than silence as Lana realised what she just said out loud and how everybody was looking at her.

Her surrounding sisters face palmed.

5 seconds later Lana was on the stand, kicking herself.

"Your honour, I will take into account the age of the witness when asking my questions" said, Mr Jitzu, acknowledging her age.

Before he said. "Lana Loud, Im going to ask you some simple questions, nothing too hard. First off. If you had to choose between eating garbage from a trashcan or food on the plate, which would you choose?"

And just like that, several hearts sank despite the seemly innocent question on the surface.

"Oh, that's easy" said, Lana. "I would choose garbage hands down"

Several peoples faces changed.

"Really?" said, the man. "Have you tried garbage before? How do you know you like it?"

"I like it because I ate garbage all the time" said, Lana, as some people opened and closed their mouths. "Well, I haven't eating garbage since I was taken away but I ate garbage whenever I could. Morning, lunch or dinner"

The mummers manifested itself behind Lincoln.

"And are you the only one who eats garbage in the house or does the whole family eat garbage?" said, Mr Jitzu.

"No, just me and our pets" said, Lana.

"Oh, this isn't going well" said Lucy beside her sisters.

"I see" said, Mr Jitzu. "And has your parents ever explained to you why they don't eat garbage?"

"I don't think I've ever had that talk" said, Lana. "Although Lori has told me once or twice to stop eating out of the trash."

There was in fact common sense in that house but to think it would come from a teenager, not a parent.

"Okay, next question" said, Mr Jitzu."You have quiet the number of pets in the house don't you? A lot of people would say the pets are a problem with so many of you in the house"

"Well, there isn't a problem" said, Lana. "I take care of my pets equally. I'm often the one who bathes them, grooms them, makes sure their fed. And if there are animals in need of help, I take them in"

"I see, you're a very kind little girl aren't you?" said, Mr Jitzu and Lana smiled before he said. "Now I want to ask you, has your parents ever said no to the pets you take home and have they ever explained to you how much it costs to take care of five animals, so that they have a home and are well fed? Or how much its costing them every time you bring home an wounded animal to nurse back to health?"

Lana blinked and said. "No?"

"So they never explained to you how expensive it is just to have a puppy visit a vet if its sick?" said, Mr Jitzu. "They never explained to you that with the money spent on five pets, you could get a flat screen tv with all the channels or that your parents could afford to buy you and your siblings brand new clothes instead of hand me downs?"

Lana was silent, her wide eyes made them all realise she truly had no idea how much she was contributing to the constant complaining of their being no money in the house.

"Its okay, your parents never told you how much all five of your pets cost them each year or stood strong by telling you no when you brought more." said, Mr Jitzu and Lana could only open and close her mouth. "Now onto the next question." and then he started. "When something needs fixing in the house, who does your family immediately call?"

"Oh, that's easy. Me" said, Lana.

People started murmuring again and even her parents were starting to realise what was happening and how this was coming across.

"So, let me get this straight" said, Mr Jitzu. "You, who was 6 at the time was called in whenever something needed fixing?"

"Yep" said, Lana, before she said. "Well, most of the time."

"So if the tv stopped working, how would you fix it?" said, Mr Jitzu.

"I would bang on it several times, or get my tools out and see what the problem is at the back" said, Lana.

"And what if the lights went out, what would you do?" he said.

"I would look at the bulb or wiring" said, Lana.

"So this is with or without gloves?" he said.

"Without" said Lana. "Why would I wear gloves?"

Her question was met with was shocked gasps in the room, which Lana couldn't understand.

"Now final question, Lana. Your doing great" said, the man. "Have you ever slept like an animal? Maybe slumber partied in your dog's home or maybe in a bed made for a pet in the house?"

"Oh, yeah" said, Lana. "All the time, its super fun"

The room was a buzz and it would be a lie if one or two louds didn't dip their heads.

"Thank you, Lana, you were a big help" he said, before he sat down and said. "I rest my case your honour."

The judge looked at the loud lawyer, who could only open and close her mouth.

How can you defend the towns perception of Lana Loud, the child they saw frequently eating from the trash?

"Nothing?" said, the judge. "We will not take a 10 minute break"

It was in that moment, Mrs Xiuying pulled Lynn Senior and Rita aside and took them to somewhere they could have far more privacy.

They were in the back of the courthouse.

"...We still have a chance right?" said, Rita.

And at the question, Mrs Xiuying rubbed her scalp and said. "I want to ask you both something."

"What?" said, Lynn senior.

"Why did you both think it was okay to let your six year old daughter eat trash?" she said.

Silence.

"Do you understand, that your daughter could kill herself with what she is eating?" she said. "You don't eat trash because you don't want to get sick or die, so why did you not bat an eye when your daughter was doing it, right in front of you? And now its being brought up in court!"

Both of them were silence.

"And it doesn't matter if she is one hell of a mechanic. What people see is a 6 year old girl, tinkering with dangerous electrical wiring" she said. "Traditionally, she should be a helper of an adult at this age."

Before she said.

"Right, now my opponent has even painted a reason why Lana did not speak up when the abuse was happening" she said. "They think since she is so used to acting like an animal, she thinks it's normal to treat another person that way. I'll do what I can but be prepared to have those handcuffs slapped onto you"

And both of them looked at each other worried before the break was up and they all sat back down.

Lori did not come back but Lincoln did.

"I call to the stand Lisa Loud" said, Mrs Xiuying and Lisa came, she sat down and confirmed she was who she said she was and swore on the bible.

"Lisa Loud, how old are you?" she said.

"5 years, 2 months, 5 days, 12 hours, 32 minutes and 23 milliseconds" Lisa said and pushing up her glasses, many people were surprised having never heard her talk while she creeped the neighbourhood out.

"Aren't you a Junior Nobel Prize Participant?" said, Mrs Xiuying.

"That's is correct" said, Lisa.

"So your very super smart, than. The government has even recognised you as a genius" said, Mrs Xiuying. "Of course you have been in your age group, even at one time you were moved to your own 11 year old brother's class. That's is extremely impressive for only being 4 at the time"

"Thank you" she said.

"And your parents support your geniuses?" said Mrs Xiuying.

"They do, I have a lab" said, Lisa "The government funding really helps cover the cost of the experiments I wish to conduct. So yes, they are extremely supportive of me"

"And isn't it because of this geniusness that you feel that nobody in your family can really understand you and you them?" said, Mrs Xiuying.

"Yes, I do feel a disconnect" said, Lisa. "This is why I conduct experiments frequently in hopes to bridge this gap. I'm not really one to connect to emotionally"

Her speech has gotten better, her siblings noted that she didn't start throwing in big words to confuse everyone.

"So is it correct to say, when something emotional happens, it is your instincts to simply look at what the others are doing and just follow?" said, Mrs Xiuying.

"Yes, this is correct" said, Lisa. "Its been a year and I have realised, I have made a terrible judgement in following the rest of my family regarding what is now called 'The incident'."

"I see, I rest my case" she said, sitting down.

Now it was his turn,

"Miss Loud" said, Mr Jitzi, acknowledging her seniority over Lana, as he stood up. "You have admitted to the court that your parents support you. So am I correct to assume, they ask for your help, as well? Like accounting and all?"

"Well, its not really help. I do all the Louds accounting" said, Lisa. "I am basically what's keeping my parents from going into the red zone."

"So how we all interpret this as, Mr and Mrs Loud have a major spending problem and they use you to make sure the family can survive" said, Mr Jitzi.

"What, no" said, Lisa.

"Than their lazy than" said, Mr Jitzi. "Because at the time, you were 4 years old, the second youngest in the whole family. You parents have been married for 20 years minus 4, which is 16 years." before he said. "So Lisa, can you explain to me and this court, why a couple who has been doing fine for 16 years, having 9 kids before you, think its suddenly okay to dump their financial problems on a child who wasn't even 5 yet? Surely the fact you were a genius, had nothing to do with this, right?"

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

Lisa may be a genius but she was still learning about people.

Even Rita and Lynn Senior looked shocked.

"Okay, lets move on" said, Mr Jitzu, not giving her time to recover. "Why do you think, your parents thought it was okay to place your 15 month old little sister in the same room as highly experimental substances? Because you're a genius, you wouldn't touch a science kit made for little children, normally, right? Because your baby sister could have literally died with all those fumes going into her lungs or throat. After all, you should know more than anybody in the family the difference between a adults body and a child's body but your poor baby sisters didn't even have the proper speech power yet to complain if any fumes went into her lungs." Before he asked. "So what's to stop you from doing an experiment one day that is okay for you, you stop and glance over and see Lily asleep. You go back to your experiment thinking everything is okay. However it isn't until dinner time where the whole family has to eat, that you glance over and you find your sister as a pale as ghost. She had stopped breathing more than an hour ago."

Silence.

More cold hard silence.

Lisa blinked.

"Next question" said, Mr Jitzu. "Why are you the only one in your family who wears a wig? Why are you blad? I have your medical records right in front of me, you don't have an illness and any doctor who has actually taken a look at your scalp, has written down that you will never grow hair again. But you weren't born without hair on your head, where you?"

He took out a photo and many eyes went wide, it was taken from the Louds family album, inside the picture was baby Lucy and they could all see clearly hair growing out of her head.

"Am I correct to say, your baldness is due to a science accident?" said, Mr Jitzum

"Objection" said, Mrs Xiyuing.

"On what grounds?" said, their judge.

"He is just making assumptions, there is no evidence she is bald" said the woman.

"Is that so?" said, Mr Jitzu. "Than I don't think Miss Loud would mind taking off her wig for the whole court to see? If she doesn't want to, I'm sure the head guard would be able to see if it is real, gently"

"I am pretty gentle" said, the guard.

But Lisa sighed and took off her wing, there was a gasp when they saw it come off and the results of an explosion became known.

"I've been trying to get it to grow back for several years. And it was due to an explosion" said, Lisa. "Ever since that day, I've being hiding my scalp under a wig"

Silence.

Nobody deserved to be bald at five, a good portion of the room stared at the Loud parents in disgust, they could have prevented this easily since she had no illness.

"Okay, last question" he said. "How would you feel if you found out for the past half a year, some stranger has been secretly following you?"

"What?" she said.

"I asked how you would feel if some stranger has been recording you for half a year?" he said. "They have been video taping you on the toilet, some of your things go missing because they've taken them, they've watched you walk outside, watched you walk inside your own house, recorded you taking a shower, hiding under your bed while you sleep and recording your snores and the stranger looms over you, doing who knows what to your body while you sleep? And the day you find out about them its either in a book or in a viral video. How would you feel?"

Lisa was silent while everybody eyes were wide.

"Its not rocket science" said, the man. "Would you ignore them and carry on in front of the camera lenses, knowing that one day some creepy old guy who wants to reproduce with underage girls, will see you online and track you down to your house and film you or kidnap you? Or would you call the police and nip this in the bud so that, that man doesn't come to your house looking for you when he knows you'll be alone and shove you into his truck? What if he gives you the excuse that he was taking you out for ice cream? Would you choose option 1?"

Lisa eyes went super wide, and everybody else's eyes remained.

However Lisa was far more exposed to the adult world than Lincoln was and even he knew some adults, you stay the heck away from.

"I-I would call the police" said, Lisa.

"Yes, you would call the police, because you don't want to die or go miasing." he said, "Laws aren't optional miss Loud, they are here to protect people. What makes you so special that you think you can disregard it, and invade all of our lives?"

"What?" said, Lisa.

"You really don't know?" said, the man. "That's exactly what your doing even if your intentions were for research, the fact of the matter is. I have countless reports of you stalking people in the neighbourhood, people finding you inside their homes, people finding you looming over them while they sleep, people finding you stealing their belongings. We got your research notes. We know you put tracking chips on your family to track them. So I want to ask you again. What makes you so special that you think the law doesn't apply to you? Did you think your genius status is the thing saving you? Is that what your parents are making you believe that being a genius, your somehow god? Your not god, Miss Loud. You are a 5 year old girl. What is saving you right now is your age. Your age. Once your legal, I know a bunch of people in this town who would be more than happy to call the police on you. Your obsession to know everything isn't a cute quirk, it what lands grown adults in jail. Nobody in this neighbourhood welcomes a criminal so why do you think the government would?"

Silence.

Cold dead silence.

Lisa looked at her parents, however not a single eyeball looked back at her.

In fact not a single member of the family would look at her.

They knew what she was doing was wrong but nobody dared to think about how far it could go, or perhaps they all prayed Lucy would grow out of it and never do this as an adult.

The man than turned to the Jury and said. "People of the Jury, how many of you have had your privacy shattered by a girl who is basically given the okay by her parents, to see you naked? Can you all picture a 4-year-old, playing back clips of you naked for science? Isn't it more possible that the Loud parents are using their 4 year old girl, to see you in the shower? Do all of you one hundred percent buy the excuse that she uses what she gathers for science?"

There was silence.

"I rest my case" he said, sitting back down and his opponent couldn't say anything.

Lisa came down and looked like she was constipating the meaning of life.

Lincoln had never seen her with that look on her face and he wanted to say something, something to make Lisa raise her head, but at the same time, Lincoln couldn't help but realise, Lisa was a massive part of why he never felt like he truly had privacy back at the house.

He had never forgotten the day Lisa admitted she had placed tracking chip on all of them including him, since that day, he made sure to check his clothes religiously and never felt truly comfortable even walking because he felt like Lisa was watching ever step he took.

It would drive anybody crazy but he had lived with this for years so he could handle it.

"Call next witness" said, their Judge.

"I call" said, the man.

"Lucy Loud to the stand"

And scene!

See you Christmas.


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: Sorry I was sick yesterday so I couldnt upload this on Chrismas day like promised.

I do not own The Loud House.

Enjoy!

"LUCY LOUD!" yelled the man.

Nobody.

"LUCY LOUD!" he yelled again.

While he was calling her name, nobody noticed Bobby was choosing to sit further away from Lori.

Lori looked crushed but held strong.

And than when the third shout appeared.

She appeared.

"I'm here" said Lucy and almost everyone jumped out of their skin from shock.

However what happened next put the fear into her.

A woman who had a weak heart in the Jury section bent over and collapsed onto the solid wooden floor down below her.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Yelled Mr Jutzi while his opponent lawyer was already on the phone with 911 while the medics who wer already on standby since a brawl could happen in Court, rushed in and made sure the woman was still breathing while the ambulance were on their way.

30 minutes later, the woman was carted away in an ambulance, while Lucy had her mouth open the whole time.

She had been warned never to scare people like that by her family and the people at the orphanage and yet still a year later she hadn't listened.

When everybody calmed down, the attention went to Lucy, who they couldn't tell what expression was on her face because of her hair.

She was by far the worst first impression out of all the witness's.

"The time is 11:15" said their judge. "We will now resume the case. Please confirm you are who you say you are and swear on this Bible"

Lucy did so, a bit shaken.

And now it was his turn. "Miss Loud. You like to pop out of places don't you? Has your parents ever told you to stop doing that or anybody around you?"

Lucy was silent.

"Miss Loud, you are under oath. This is a simple yes or no question" he said.

And Lucy said. "Yes. My parents told me to stop doing it. My siblings told me to stop doing it. My fellow orphaned kids and the adults told me to stop doing it. Everybody around me has told me to stop doing it"

"So let me get this straight" said the man. "Everybody is telling you not to do something, even your own siblings and yet, you do it anyway. Do you know what's that called in the legal world? Willfull endangerment and this is a crime." Before he said. "It isn't a laughing matter, Miss Loud. The phrase 'scared me to death' isnt just a phrase. People die if they are given a big enough shock or smaller shocks with no time to recover. The heart can't take it. You could have killed that woman, you could have killed anybody around you over the years. But it's okay, if one or two people die around you because you like death right? Isn't that why you hang out in a cemetery for your club?"

The moment the word 'Cemetery' came out there were gasps in the room.

Lisa opened and closed, but no words came out.

"Now let's move onto that shall we" he said. "Was it your idea to allow other kids to hang around the cemetery? Are you aware that some bacteria survive beyond death or develope because of the conditions? These bacteria are fetal to living beings and cause illness and these illness's can kill you very easily. Have you ever told your parents this is what your doing? Did they smile and tell you to have fun? Please tell me, you did not bring something from the graveyard home. You could have killed the whole family and the town."

Lucy continued to be silent.

"Miss Loud, you are under oath" said their judge.

"Yes, I took some things. But they were harmless" she said.

There were shocked gasps.

She did what!?

"I'm sorry, but where did you get your expert bacteria degree, Miss Loud?" Said Mr Jitzu. "Which professor did you go to, to test if the items you took were indeed safe? Which school did you study in?"

Once again Lucy was silent.

"People don't mess with the dead, Miss Loud because what killed them, can survive to kill us and evolve to become a lot worse. This is literally the original of the 'Black Death'. It shocks me and this court that at the age of 9 youve never read about this." he said, before he said. "Next question, let's talk about your home life shall we?"

Silence.

"Can you explain to all of us, why you are the only one in you family who has her hair over her eyes? Some places won't let you enter unless they see your face" he said, stunning her. "Even all your friends who are goth, show at least one eye"

And at the question, there was a long silence as everybody waited for her answer.

"Miss Loud" said the Judge.

And Lucy said, knowing this was going to bad for her parents. "Its because my parents don't like the look of my eyes so they tell me to cover them up".

And the moment they heard that, there was a loud gasp in the room.

And it wasn't until now, that what the Loud Parents deemed reasonable was now exposed to them as abnormal hearing those around them talk.

"How could they. She could have beautiful eyes!"

"Even if her eyes were ugly, she could wear shades"

"They actually let their child risk having hair in her eyes because they didn't like the look of them. How shallow can you be?"

"That poor child. She probably can barely see a thing"

These where some of the mumbles around the room.

The couple looked like they were being slapped.

"And your not even fully goth are you?" Said the man, before pulling out a book she all too fondly remember.

Her siblings remembered this book as well.

Lincoln remembered the lie he told to get his family off his sister back for this book.

It was Princess Party.

"I have never seen that book before in my life." said Lucy.

"Miss Loud, you just told a lie" he said, stunning her and the crowd. "This isn't just a copy, this book is signed by the author. It reads 'Keep smiling, Lucy'. There is even a spooky bookmark that can only come from you, marking a page and the pages look torn and worn out. You love this book."

Silence.

Cold hard silence.

All of her siblings faces changed.

"Miss Loud, you swore an oath to tell the truth" he said, "If a mere book can make you toss aside an oath and lie not just in court, in front of god and this whole town. Than that must be one heck of a mould, you're trapped into. This is 2019, its rare that you would find somebody who fits the exact stereotypes portrayed on TV. I my self like to rollerskate in my free time. People are literally making millions off of what they enjoy doing on the internet all the time, no matter how embrassing it is for them."

Before he said to the Judge. "Your honour, this witness is unreliable. I want her to leave the witness box now.."

"Accepted" said their judge. "Due to a break in oath, Lucy Loud is a unreliable witness so there would be no more questions aimed at her"

Meaning, she was nothing to this court, his opponent could come and try to make the Loud parents look good.

"Wait, just give me another chance" said Lucy.

"You had you chance" said their judge. "you either step down or the head guard will force you out"

And in a rare moment in her life Lucy made an exit like a normal person.

Only for the medics to come in after they had been paged and carry Lucy kicking and screaming, away with gloves and hazmat suit.

Everybody turned to the Loud Parents, and suddenly both of them got the sinking feeling they were about to hated by the whole town.

Mrs Xiuying, could not believe what she just heard.

Are you kidding me?

"I have just being informed that there is a risk of disease breaking out. We will continue this case when the whole town is disinfected." said the judge fearful for her safety. "I advise that you all take a shower and check yourself into a hospital immediantly because that's what I'm doing right now"

And never had their been such a rush to the door.

"Are you kidding me?" Said Mrs Xiuying to her clients. "Being near a dead pet is one thing, their corpses are cleaner than those who lived on the streets. But what possessed you to say yes to letting your child near a graveyard often? It's a miracle you didn't just kill your daughter and everybody in this whole town by now. And now my opponent is probably thinking about how to charge you both with attempted murder. There is only so much ignorance you can get away with"

And both of them could not say anything, what could they say when Chaos was going on before their eyes?

Meanwhile Lincoln was escorted out just in time to see people in white suits come in and tape everything in yellow warning tape and a van going down the street yelling.

"I am the mayor of this town from this point onward this town is on lock down. Please go to the nearest checkpoint or medical center" said the voice of Mayor Davis through a horn having already got her okay. "This is a mendatory check up. Those who come back clean while recieve a Pin. Please do not delay"

And all the louds were shocked.

Did Lucy just shut down the whole town?

Did their sister quirk really shut down the whole town!?

How could Lucy potentially carry a virus when she had survived this long?

No, the actually probably expanded far beyond the town, those who came in contact with Lucy had gone on trips out the town over the years or moved away.

Fear was a powerful thing.

At this point the Mayor could only pray Lucy hadnt killed some innocent person who was just trying to live their life in another country.

Lincoln was taken by Mrs Smile to a children's hospital.

Adults could be checked in too if the adults couldn't risk leaving their kids alone.

Lincoln noticed that Mrs Smile was holding his hand like she was afraid that he would bend over and die any minute.

He wanted to say that he was perfectly healthy, that everybody who ever come in contact with Lucy didn't get infected by some terrible disease, that there was no reason for this fear but looking into her eyes...

Those words died on his lips, he couldn't brush it off like he was trained to do.

Looking into her eyes, it sank in for him that somebody who spent time near dead things scared the world.

Both of them were separated when his name was called and the moment they split, Lincoln felt panic hit him.

He was worried about Mrs Smile.

What if she just bent over and died?

The detoxing took only a few minutes but it felt like an eternity for Lincoln.

He was given bland new clothes but when he saw Mrs Smile, both of them practically ran to each other.

Both of them had been worried about the other and as Lincoln hugged her, he finally understood that he loved Mrs Smile like they were related by blood.

And unknown to him, the woman realised this too but both of them pushed this feeling dow and walked out in ugly bland clothes.

"This is really bad" said Mrs Smile. "We can't take the car, it has to be disinfected of scrapped and the whole orphanage has to be disinfected, they could destroy the furniture and people's possessions."

"What? They can't do that!" said Lincoln.

"Lincoln, I know your stuff holds memories but there is a chance something could kill you in there. There maybe no virus in the end but the potential is scary. Your sister should not have been allowed to be around dead things regularly or take something from there even if it was a stick." She said, leaving him stunned. "Even the stuff in my house may get the destroyed. But I have to move on. I'll still have those memories even if I no longer have proof with me"

And Lincoln could not believe this, because of his parents decision countless precious items that not just his family owned, will be destroyed.

He could not imagine how hard it is to think about the proof of your accomplishments going up in smoke because of fear.

It was a tough pill to swallow and Lincoln didn't think he could swallow his own.

Who would have thought one case would shut a whole town down?

In the blink of any eye, his parents who people viewed as naive but loving had become the worst people to grace the neighbourhood in the eyes of the public.

In the coming days there could only be tears.

And scene!


End file.
